Charade à trois
by Lusaka
Summary: Mon premier est blond, mon second aimerait avoir le poste de DCFM, et mon troisième a des lunettes. Ils ont tous, sans le savoir, le même secret... l'amour. HP-SS-DM
1. Mon premier est botaniste

**Disclaimer :** tous les persos appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Couple :** HP/SS/DM !

**Résumé :** Mon premier est blond, mon second aimerait avoir le poste de DCFM, et mon troisième a des lunettes. Ils ont tous, sans le savoir, le même secret... l'amour.

**Petit post it :** Première fic sur ce threesome ! Cela fait un bon moment que je l'ai commencée et qu'elle traînait dans mon ordi donc je suis ravie de la publier enfin. J'espère vivement qu'elle vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Mon premier est botaniste.**

Le professeur de potion Severus Snape descendait vers ses cachots avec rage. Albus Dumbledore venait encore une fois de lui refuser le poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal pour l'année scolaire qui allait commencer dans deux semaines. Il serra la mâchoire et referma avec fracas la grosse porte de son laboratoire derrière lui. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à rester impassible face à l'annonce faite par le directeur.

- Je ne peux malheureusement pas accéder à votre requête Severus, soupira le vieil homme en souriant gentiment. Voyez-vous j'ai…

- Mais enfin Albus, la guerre est finie, j'ai été réhabilité, et vous m'aviez dit que…

- Je vous avais dit que je vous confierai ce poste si je trouvais quelqu'un pour vous remplacer en potion, coupa gravement Dumbledore. Je n'ai trouvé personne digne de vous pour les potions Severus. Vous êtes le meilleur.

- Si vous essayez de m'avoir par la flatterie, c'est plutôt raté. Je vous ai proposé la candidature de Draco et vous l'avez refusé.

- Oui parce que le jeune Malfoy est venu me voir en personne pour me confier qu'il avait d'autres projets.

- Comment ?, s'étonna Snape.

- Il semblerait qu'il ait changé d'avis durant l'été, il ne vous en a rien dit ?

- Non, répondit sombrement l'homme en noir.

- Oh, il ne devrait pas tarder à le faire dans ce cas, sourit le directeur.

- J'espère bien oui, répliqua sèchement son collègue. Et puis-je savoir qui vous avez trouvé de si formidable pour les cours de DCFM cette fois ? Un vampire ? Un elfe ?

- Non, non Severus. Un simple être humain comme vous et moi qui est, je dois l'avouer, plutôt doué en la matière.

- Parfais, excellent. Son nom ?

- Sera dévoilé lors de la soirée de rentrée, devant les autres professeurs et élèves.

- Pourquoi le gardez-vous secret ?

- Une surprise doit toujours être gardée secrète, répondit alors Albus dans un sourire mystérieux et en lui jetant un regard entendu par dessus ses lunettes.

Severus Snape abattit son poing sur son bureau avant de soupirer. Le vieux l'avait encore bien eu, il le connaissait trop bien. Si jamais il avait su qui lui avait piqué le poste de ses rêves, il aurait certainement trouvé le moyen de lui faire rater la rentrée. Il imaginait déjà des moyens plus ou moins légaux, empoisonnement ou autre, qui aurait rendu l'année scolaire beaucoup plus intéressante pour lui.

Mais avant tout, il devait s'occuper du fils de son ancien ami. Il se releva et se dirigea droit vers la cheminée d'où il disparut, laissant derrière lui un nuage de fumée verte.

Le manoir Malfoy était silencieux. Snape sortit de la cheminée en se lançant un sort rapide de nettoyage puis se dirigea vivement vers les appartements du dernier héritier de la lignée. Il traversa la moitié de la maison sans rencontrer personne. Ce n'est qu'en s'approchant de l'aile droite, lieu choisit par le jeune effronté pour s'installer, qu'il perçut quelque chose ressemblant à un cri bestial.

- ARRRRRRRRGGGGHHHH !

Se retenant de sursauter, Snape courut jusqu'à une porte qu'il ouvrit en grand. Il trouva le jeune homme dans toute sa splendeur, accroupit par terre au milieu de débris de pots de fleurs, les mains pleines de terreau, et des roses déracinées autour de lui.

- Mais c'est pas vrai !, cria encore le blond.

- Ton père aurait été ravi de voir que tu as conservé toute la digne froideur des Malfoy, lâcha Snape en s'appuyant contre le branle de la porte.

- Hein ?, sursauta Draco en se retournant. Sev !

- Qui d'autre ?

- Non mais regarde ! C'était ma dernière cagette et je l'ai faite tomber !, s'emporta le blond en se redressant.

- Je connais un sort très intéressant qui permet de réparer tout ce qui est cassé, murmura le professeur en plissant les yeux.

- Pas ça Sev, pas ça, répondit Draco d'une voix cassée. Ces roses ne se réparent pas.

- Elles non, mais tes pots de fleurs si.

- Je m'en fous des pots ! Ce sont les roses qui m'intéressent ! Certaines représentent plus d'un an de travail et je…

- Vraiment ?, s'étonna le professeur d'une voix froide en s'approchant de lui.

- Ça fait un an que je fais des boutons de roses en cachette. Ses roses ont quelques propriétés magiques et elles ne doivent en aucun cas être sorties de leur terre. Or les voilà étalées sur le tapis de mon salon !

- Du calme Draco et explique-moi. Depuis quand joues-tu au jardinier ?

Le blond soupira et se releva tout à fait. Il lança un sort rapide aux détritus. Aussitôt, la cagette en bois reprit forme, les pots cassés s'empilèrent à l'intérieur, et le terreau s'entassa à côté. Les roses quant à elles, restèrent au sol, déracinées, misérables.

- Si c'est pas du gâchis ça, murmura Draco en les faisant disparaître. Allez, suis-moi, lança-t-il à l'autre homme en prenant la cagette, je vais t'expliquer.

Snape lui emboîta le pas et fut très étonné lorsque le blond fit apparaître une porte cachée derrière une des étagères du salon. Il connaissait pourtant la plupart des recoins secrets du manoir, mais cette porte donnait sur une serre plutôt petite, très éclairée et pleine de plantes dont il n'avait jamais même entendu parler.

- La lumière est magique, expliqua le blond en posant la cagette sous une paillasse. C'était une chambre avant, je l'ai transformée pendant la guerre. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai commencé à faire le jardinier comme tu dis. J'ai toujours aimé ça, tu le sais. Ce que je préfère dans les potions, c'est la cueillette et l'analyse des plantes. L'année dernière je me suis plus spécifiquement penché sur les roses. Viens voir.

Sans un mot, le professeur le suivit dans un coin de la serre où se tenait une petite table recouverte d'une toile blanche. L'ancien élève de Serpentard souleva la nappe et découvrit ainsi une dixaine de pots contenant chacun un jeune pied de roses.

- Il n'y a pas une espèce pareil, annonça fièrement le jeune homme. Celle-ci n'est pas encore en fleur car c'est une rose qui ne fleurit qu'en hiver. J'ai réussi ce tour de force en la croisant avec quelques autres plantes hivernales. Celle-la devrait changer de couleur d'ici une semaine ou deux. C'est encore expérimental bien sûr. Qu'en penses-tu ?

- J'en pense que j'aurais apprécié d'être mis au courant de tout cela avant Dumbledore, murmura Snape en admirant la texture velouteuse d'une rose orangée.

- Avant Dumbledore ?, s'étonna Draco. Mais… il ne sait rien du tout. Tu es bien le premier à qui…

- Alors pourquoi m'a-t-il annoncé tout à l'heure que tu étais allé le voir pour refuser le poste de professeur de potions ? Il paraît que tu as d'autres projets ?

- Oui en effet, mais je ne lui ai pas dit quels projets, expliqua Malfoy. Je lui ai simplement refusé le poste.

- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit dans ce cas ? Je suis passé pour un idiot.

- Tu n'es pas mon père Sev, reprocha Draco en fronçant les sourcils. Je voulais faire quelque chose seul, prendre cette décision seul. Je ne suis pas passé par toi parce que je ne voulais pas t'entendre dire que chercheur botanique n'est pas un métier suffisant.

- Chercheur botanique n'est même pas un métier, murmura le brun.

- Si, répondit durement Malfoy en rabaissant le drap blanc. Et je pars en Ecosse pour ça. J'ai rencontré quelqu'un là-bas qui est prêt à me subventionner mes recherches.

- Qui ?

- Si je te le dis, tu vas encore jeter les hauts cris, ricana le blond en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- Pourquoi ? Je le connais ?, s'inquiéta Snape en le suivant.

- Plutôt oui. Toi et moi on a joué les espions à ses côtés pendant toute la guerre.

- Qui ?, grinça le professeur en ayant déjà un doute.

- Notre cher Potter.

- Tu es vraiment obligé d'aller déterrer ce bon à rien ?

- Il n'est pas mort Sev, rigola le blond.

- Non, mais on n'entendait plus parler de lui depuis un an et il faut que tu ailles le voir. Finalement, je vois que je ne suis pas le premier à qui tu as parlé de ce projet. Potter a eu cet honneur, siffla Severus.

- Seriez-vous jaloux mon cher prof ?, se moqua le blond en lui lançant une œillade coquine.

- A peine, bouda Snape.

Draco rigola et vint enrouler ses bras autour du cou du brun. Il frotta légèrement le bout de son nez contre une des joues mal rasées et lui fit son plus beau sourire.

- Ecoute, il fallait bien que je sois sûr d'avoir les moyens avant de me lancer. J'ai donc dû chercher quelqu'un pour me subventionner.

- Mais pourquoi Potter ?, soupira Severus.

Il n'avait jamais réussi à tenir tête au blond lorsque celui-ci se comportait comme un petit être fragile sans défense qu'il n'était d'ailleurs absolument pas. Ils s'étaient rapprochés ainsi après la mort des parents du plus jeune, comme si les barrières entre eux venaient de s'effondrer, mais n'allant jamais au-delà de ces petites attentions. Il posa ses mains au creux du dos du botaniste et l'attira légèrement à lui, attendant une réponse.

- Oh, ça ne s'est pas fait en un jour, murmura Draco en posant sa tête au creux du cou qui n'attendait que lui. En fait, il m'a trouvé dans la serre un jour. Il venait me réclamer le rapport d'une de nos missions, la porte secrète était ouverte, il est entré et j'ai bien été obligé de lui en dire un minimum. A ce moment-là je n'avais pas encore commencé les roses. J'en étais encore au croisement de chèvrefeuilles. Mais il a paru intéressé. Et surtout, il a gardé le secret. Donc il y a une semaine, je suis allé le voir pour lui exposer mon envie d'inventer encore d'autres roses, et il a accepté. Il est riche tu vois, il peut se le permettre. Et puis en échange je dois m'occuper de son jardin.

- Magnifique, tu es devenu le jardinier du bien aimé héros de notre communauté, ricana Severus en s'écartant légèrement.

- Tu vois ! C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas voulu t'en parler tout de suite !

Les deux hommes discutèrent encore un long moment avant que Snape ne reconnaissent l'utilité au moins artistique du projet de son ancien élève. Il rentra donc dans ses cachots moins énervé que lorsqu'il en était parti, et même plutôt content que le blond ait trouvé une voie qui visiblement le passionnait. Mais ça, il ne le lui dirait pas tout de suite.

Une semaine plus tard, alors qu'il préparait une potion de son cru, le botaniste débarqua.

- Encore enfermé dans ton labo par une si belle journée ?, se moqua-t-il.

- Dis-moi Draco, as-tu envie de goûter cette potion ?, demanda Snape en fixant le jeune homme d'un air menaçant.

- Non merci. C'est quoi ?

- Pour l'instant pas grand chose. Je fais des essais à base de sang de géant. Les propriétés de cette liqueur sont assez étonnantes.

- Tu découvres des choses ?

- Oui, mais je ne pense pas que tu sois venu ici pour ça.

Malfoy rigola et secoua la tête.

- Non c'est vrai, même si j'espère que tu me feras part de tes découvertes.

- Et toi des tiennes, répliqua le professeur en touillant la mixture.

- Je venais justement t'annoncer que j'étais prêt pour le départ. Tout a été installé là-bas, le manoir est vide.

- Vide ?, s'étonna le brun.

- Oui. Je ne compte pas y revenir. J'y ai trop de souvenirs.

- Je vois. Tu pars quand ?

- Tout de suite, je passais te voir avant.

- Comme c'est gentil, grimaça Snape en le regardant. De ta part je me serais presque attendu à ce que tu m'envoies simplement un hibou d'Ecosse pour m'annoncer ton installation définitive chez notre cher Potter. Vous allez vous marier ?

- Severus ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes !

Le blond soupira en voyant son ancien professeur hausser les épaules et le regarder sournoisement. Finalement, Malfoy prit le parti de rire.

- Je ne m'installe pas vraiment chez lui. J'ai mon propre toit.

- Où ?

- Je voulais te proposer de m'accompagner aujourd'hui justement. Comme ça tu verras par toi-même. Tu peux laisser tes expériences pour une heure ou deux ?

Snape lui jeta un regard suspect mais finit par acquiescer après avoir lancé une série de sorts de conservation sur ses chaudrons. Ils sortirent du château et le blond les transplanna en même temps. Ils atterrirent devant une énorme serre, au milieu de chênes et de sapins. Le professeur soupira.

- Ne me dis pas que…

- Ne juge pas tant que tu n'as pas tout vu Sev, coupa le blond en ouvrant la porte de la serre par un mot de passe à peine murmuré.

L'intérieur était assez vide. Severus repéra l'établit portant les roses, et de nombreux chèvrefeuilles qui grimpaient le long d'un grillage, formant comme un mur derrière lequel on pouvait trouver un coin aménagé en studio. Une petite cuisine, un lit, un bureau et une bibliothèque. Snape regarda tout ça en plissant le nez, avant de faire demi-tour pour se diriger vers le centre de la serre qui semblait avoir été aménagé pour faire des potions. Un énorme chaudron se tenait au cœur de la pièce, entouré de deux établis supportant une quantité raisonnable de fioles de toutes les formes et toutes les couleurs. Le brun observa tout ça minutieusement avant de décréter que le jeune homme avait là une bonne installation.

- Et que comptes-tu faire de toutes ces potions ?

- La même chose que toi dans ton cachot : des tests, des expériences.

- Sur les fleurs ?

- Oui, les roses surtout.

- Pourquoi les roses ?

- Elles sont belles.

Le ton triste n'échappa pas à Severus qui se souvint de l'amour que Narcissa Malfoy portait à ces fleurs intemporelles. Il eut aussitôt envie d'aller prendre le blond dans ses bras, mais se retint. Il était en terrain inconnu et n'oubliait pas que Potter pouvait être n'importe où.

- Pour l'instant c'est un peu vide, reprit Draco, ne voulant pas se laisser aller à penser à sa mère, assassinée par plusieurs mangemorts. Mais ça va vite se remplir.

- Oui, d'ailleurs où sont tous les meubles du manoir que tu as vidé ?

- Tu n'as pas vu à côté de la porte de la serre ?

- Non, s'étonna Snape.

- J'y ai installé un compost. Toute la cendre dessus, se sont les meubles.

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Non.

Un silence se fit pendant lequel Draco arrosa quelques plantes. Finalement Seveus hocha la tête.

- Bon, et quand tu n'auras plus de place, que les fleurs s'étaleront partout ?

- Oh, j'en aurais toujours, rigola le blond. Viens voir.

Ils sortirent de la grande serre, et Snape put regarder autour de lui. Les chênes et les sapins étaient assez espacés, ne formant pas vraiment une forêt, mais plutôt un mur naturel pour faire de la serre un lieu plus intime. Ils avancèrent et sortirent de ce cercle d'arbres. Un vaste terrain de pelouse s'offrit alors à eux. Au centre et assez loin, une petite maison en pierres trônait, branlante, mais accueillante.

- Il y a six hectares en tout, lança Draco en commençant à marcher sur la pelouse.

- Et tu dois t'occuper de tout ça ?

- C'est un plaisir pour moi Sev, pas un devoir. Potter me laisse tout ça à ma disposition pour planter, bêcher, innover, ce que je veux. Tout ce qu'il me demande, c'est que ce soit beau. C'est fantastique ! Je n'ai absolument aucune contrainte. J'ai déjà commencé à faire un plan du terrain pour prévoir un peu ce que je vais faire. Tu vois par là-bas, je vais essayer de faire un petit lac. Il y a des fleurs qui ont besoin de beaucoup d'eau, ce sera parfait. Je vais faire un chemin aussi qui sillonnera tout ça et qui ira de bosquet en bosquet. Je…

- Draco, attend, soupira Severus en l'arrêtant. C'est… c'est vraiment ce que tu veux faire ?

- Oui.

Le brun le regarda et finit par sourire. Il était fier de lui. Fier qu'il n'ait pas suivi la voie de son père, fier qu'il se soit trouvé son propre chemin, sa propre vie. Il posa sa main sur son épaule et ouvrait la bouche pour le féliciter lorsqu'un "pop" se fit entendre à leur côté. Ils sursautèrent et tournèrent la tête vers l'origine du bruit.

Un homme jeune et brun se trouvait là, les mains sur les hanches, les yeux rieurs, la bouche pincée. Une mèche de cheveux retombait sur son front, les autres flottaient autour de sa tête, libres et folles. Il portait un pull blanc, un jean, des baskets, et une cape noire qui l'entourait avec légèreté. Ce qui frappa le plus Snape, fut le vert des yeux qui ressortait comme jamais.

- Ah Potter, lança naturellement Draco. Je montrais les lieux à Sev.

- Mais tu as très bien fait Malfoy, répondit le brun d'une voix moqueuse. Cela vous plaît-il professeur ?

- J'espère juste que vous ne mijotez rien derrière tout ça et que vous le laisserez en paix, Potter.

- Mais il a toute la paix qu'il veut, et j'ai la mienne.

- Certainement. On ne vous voit plus beaucoup depuis la fin de la guerre.

- Serait-ce une façon détournée de dire que je vous manque, professeur ?

- Ne soyez pas effronté.

- Et vous ? Que devenez-vous ? J'ai appris pour votre réhabilitation. J'en suis ravi. Vous restez professeur de potions d'après ce qu'Albus m'a dit ?

- J'imagine que ça vous fait plaisir ?, grinça Severus.

- Peu m'importe, répondit le jeune homme en haussant les épaules. Malfoy, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers le blond, je venais simplement te dire que j'ai regardé ton plan pour le lac.

- Et ?

- Et je veux bien, à une condition. Fais-le plus profond, le plus profond que tu peux.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je trouve cette idée d'un point d'eau très bonne. Mais si on pouvait nager dedans en plus d'y faire pousser des plantes, ça m'arrangerait. J'ai toujours voulu renouveler l'expérience de la branchiflore !

- Très bien, accepta Draco.

Les deux anciens ennemis se sourirent. Harry se tourna vers le plus âgé et effectua une légère courbette.

- Ravi de vous avoir revu Professeur. A très bientôt je suppose.

Et il disparut en transplannant. Si le calme du jardin et de la serre avait réussi à amener Snape à de bons sentiments, la vue de Potter lui avait radicalement donné envie de retourner s'enfermer avec ses chaudrons. Il souhaita donc bonne chance à Draco assez froidement et repartit aussitôt à Poudlard.

Les quelques jours qui les séparaient encore de la rentrée filèrent à grande vitesse. La veille, Dumbledore descendit dans les appartements de son professeur de potions.

- Je vous dérange ?, demanda-t-il en refermant la porte derrière lui.

- Pas encore, répondit Snape qui rangeait des fioles.

- Je vous remercie, rigola Albus en s'installant sur un fauteuil. Rangement de dernière minute ?, ajouta-t-il en désignant un carton de fioles.

- Non, celles-ci sont pour Draco. Il m'a commandé certaines potions.

- Pour ses expériences ?

- Oui.

- Comment est-ce que ça se passe entre lui et Harry ?

- Bien je crois, grimaça le professeur.

- Ça a l'air de vous contrarier.

- Disons que je vois Potter à chaque fois que je rends visite à Draco, et ça, ça me contrarie en effet.

- Je…hum.. pourquoi ne feriez-vous pas la paix avec lui ? Malfoy l'a bien fait, et pourtant ils étaient parfaitement ennemis à l'époque de leur scolarité.

- C'étaient des enfantillages, grogna Snape.

- Cette haine qu'ils se vouaient les a parfois porté pas loin de la mort. Je trouve que enfantillage est un mot un peu faible. Votre haine à vous, qu'est-elle donc dans ce cas ?

- Ne revenons pas là-dessus, je vous en prie.

- Il le faudra bien pourtant, répliqua le directeur en se levant.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?, siffla le professeur.

- Oh rien, rien, soupira le vieillard en ouvrant la porte. A demain Severus, c'est une grande rentrée qui nous attend tous.

- Je…, commença Snape avant de voir la porte se refermer.

Il fronça les sourcils et délaissa son rangement pour réfléchir. Il avait la très nette impression que le directeur de Poudlard avait quelque chose en tête, et ce, depuis un moment...

**à suivre...**

* * *

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu. Le prochain chapitre s'intitule : "Mon second est professeur." De qui va-t-il s'agir ? Allez... facile... ^^ Bisous !


	2. Mon second est professeur

**Disclaimer :** tous les persos appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Couple :** HP/SS/DM !

**Résumé :** Mon premier est blond, mon second aimerait avoir le poste de DCFM, et mon troisième a des lunettes. Ils ont tous, sans le savoir, le même secret... l'amour.

**Petit post it :** Bonsoir ! Merci beaucoup pour tous vos messages. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira autant qu'il m'a plu de l'écrire ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Mon second est professeur.**

Le soir de la rentrée arriva enfin. Lorsque Snape entra dans la grande salle en compagnie de ses collègues, il constata avec un soupir agacé l'absence du nouveau professeur de DCFM. Les élèves entrèrent bruyamment, comme à leur désagréable habitude, et le directeur leur accorda un rapide petit discours avant d'accueillir les nouveaux. La répartition se fit en grande pompe par le choixpeau magique qui envoya exceptionnellement beaucoup de monde à Serpentard. Depuis la guerre, cette maison était fuie et crainte par tout le monde. Mais ce n'était visiblement plus le cas.

Snape sourit en pensant qu'il allait avoir plus de choix pour constituer une meilleure équipe de Quidditch. McGonagall semblait avoir pensé exactement la même chose puisqu'elle jetait des coups d'œil frénétiques et énervés à la table des verts.

Puis, lorsque tous furent installés, Dumbledore se leva, réclamant ainsi le silence. Il commença son discours en souhaitant la bienvenue aux nouveaux élèves, et en rappelant quelques règles essentielles.

- Enfin, poursuivit-il, cette année n'échappe pas à la règle, vous allez avoir un nouveau professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal, lequel, je l'espère, tiendra plus longtemps que ses prédécesseurs.

Toute la salle rigola, sauf Snape qui serra la mâchoire en pensant fortement le contraire. Dumbledore leva sa baguette et ouvrit les grandes portes.

- Je vous demande d'accueillir Monsieur Harry Potter.

Et c'était bien lui, en effet, qui s'avançait, grand, majestueux, dans une magnifique cape rouge et or, la tête haute, un sourire franc aux lèvres. Le silence surprit qui avait suivi l'annonce fit place à un raclement de chaises et de bancs : tout le monde se levait pour acclamer le héros national, le Survivant, Celui-Qui-Avait-Vaincu. Arrivé au bout de la salle, il serra la main de Dumbledore qui l'accompagna à la table des professeurs où il s'installa, entre le directeur et McGonagall.

Le calme revint et le repas commença. Le professeur de métamorphose entama aussitôt une conversation avec son ancien élève, le félicitant pour son nouveau poste.

- Merci beaucoup professeur, je…

- Oh je vous en prie Harry, rigola la vieille dame. Appelez-moi Minerva désormais, je ne suis plus votre professeur.

- Et bien, j'imagine qu'il me faudra un peu de temps pour m'habituer, mais ça viendra, répondit Harry dans un sourire.

- J'ai appris que vous logiez Draco Malfoy chez vous ?

- Pas exactement, il a son propre toit. Je le finance simplement. Il fait des recherches botaniques très intéressantes.

- Et où est passée votre haine légendaire ?, rigola McGonagall avec un regard pétillant de malice.

- Disparue avec notre collaboration durant la guerre j'imagine, répondit Harry en souriant. Malfoy a beaucoup changé. Et moi aussi, ajouta-t-il plus doucement.

La conversation se poursuivit tranquillement. Harry jetait de longs regards vers la salle. Etre assit à cet endroit-là changeait complètement la donne. Il voyait les quatre tables des quatre maisons en face de lui : Poufsouffle complètement à sa gauche, puis Serdaigle, puis Gryffondor et enfin Serpentard à droite. Il remarqua que la table des verts n'était pas aussi remplie que les autres.

- La guerre leur a joué des tours, lui souffla le directeur.

- Oh, je…, sursauta Harry, surprit de voir que le vieil homme avait une fois de plus deviné ses pensées avec une facilité déconcertante.

- Mais regardez, les premières années sont très nombreux cette année. Tout revient en ordre.

- En parlant d'Ordre, coupa Minerva, avez-vous des nouvelles de Remus, Harry ?

- Oui, il est avec Tonks en Italie.

- Encore ?, s'étonna la sorcière. Je pensais qu'ils rentreraient après une quinzaine.

- Je crois que la météo leur fait du bien, répondit le brun, évasif.

Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit le professeur de potion, assit en bout de table, s'essuyer la bouche, poser sa serviette à côté de son assiette, s'excuser auprès de Flitwick, son voisin, et se lever pour disparaître dans un large mouvement de cape.

- Veuillez m'excuser, lança aussitôt Harry, j'aimerais ranger un peu ma salle de classe avant de regagner mes quartiers.

Dumbledore hocha la tête alors que le brun se levait et sortait vivement de la grande salle. Il marcha rapidement dans les couloirs et repéra la cape de Snape à un tournant. Il accéléra le pas pour finalement se cogner contre un corps chaud au moment où il tournait à son tour.

- Allez-vous cesser de me courir après Potter ?, siffla Snape qui l'avait attendu.

- Je voulais simplement vous parler un instant, répliqua Harry en se ressaisissant.

- Vous avez deux secondes.

- Je suis désolé de vous piquer le poste que vous convoitez depuis si longtemps et…

- Et je ne crois pas en votre sincérité Potter. Quelle est donc cette mascarade ?

- Bien, vous ne me croyez pas, s'énerva le brun. Au fond je m'en fiche et je m'en doutais. Seulement écoutez bien. J'avais demandé à Dumbledore le poste de professeur de potions, pas celui de DCFM. Il a refusé en disant que j'étais bien meilleur en DCFM qu'en…

- Vous plaisantez Potter ?, ricana le professeur ténébreux. Prof de potions ? Vous ?

- J'ai eu mes ASPIC avec optimal, Snape, et j'ai suivi un an de cours de potions à l'école des aurors, où j'ai là aussi obtenu de très bons résultats, sans vous dans mon dos, ragea Harry.

- Veuillez garder un ton respectueux avec moi, siffla Severus.

- Oh, dois-je continuer à vous appeler Professeur ?, ironisa le brun.

- Evidemment. Ce n'est pas parce que le professeur McGonagall vous a certainement donné sa permission pour l'appeler par son prénom que vous devez appliquer cette règle à tout le corps enseignant.

- Bien, répliqua Harry en lui jetant un regard noir. Très bien. Dans ce cas, n'oubliez-pas vous aussi de me montrer du respect en m'appelant professeur également. Bonne nuit, professeur Snape.

Le jeune homme tourna les talons et disparut dans l'obscurité des couloirs. Snape siffla son mécontentement et fit demi-tour. Ainsi le gamin avait voulu lui prendre son travail ? C'était pire que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Il ruminait encore lorsqu'il se rendit compte de quelque chose : Potter avait été un an en école d'auror. C'est en fronçant les sourcils qu'il referma la lourde porte de ses cachots.

Trois étages plus hauts, Harry claquait lui aussi la porte de son bureau. Pour qui ce prenait cet abruti ? Il avait espéré que cela se passerait comme avec Malfoy, simplement, sans un mot, une sorte d'accord tacite concluant une paix, certes fragile, mais présente tout de même. Il avait pensé qu'en dévoilant ses plans à Snape, celui-ci aurait saisi l'occasion pour cesser cette haine idiote. Comment allait-il faire pour progresser en potion à présent ? Il s'était imaginé prendre des cours avancés avec l'aide de son ancien professeur honni, et ainsi, obtenir ce poste pour l'année prochaine, libérant de la même façon celui de DCFM. Les deux y gagnaient après tout.

Snape n'avait même pas paru surpris lorsqu'il lui a dit qu'il avait fait un an à l'école des aurors. Harry soupira. Il avait dû lire la Gazette, tout un article avait été consacré aux études du Sauveur en début de l'année passée. Et un autre fut publié lorsqu'il se désinscrivit de cette école. Et il savait d'avance qu'un nouvel article serait en première page le lendemain pour annoncer qu'il avait arrêté l'école d'auror afin d'accepter en grand secret un poste à Poudlard. Pas celui qu'il voulait, mais ça, tout le monde s'en moquait.

Il acheva de ranger ses livres sur ses étagères et se rendit dans sa salle de classe juste à côté pour y jeter un coup d'œil. Il sourit en se rappelant les bons souvenirs qu'il y avait eu. Les cours avec Remus, les cours avec Lockart. Oui, bon, ce n'était pas forcément un souvenir merveilleux, mais avec le recul, le cours sur les lutins de Cornouailles lui semblait extrêmement comique.

Il quitta finalement la salle avec le sourire, calmé. Il repassa dans son bureau où un peu de poudre de cheminette le ramena chez lui. Il avait obtenu du directeur le droit de ne pas s'installer complètement au château. Il devait simplement y dormir deux nuits dans la semaine, deux nuits de surveillance et de ronde obligatoires dans l'école.

La porte des cachots claqua violemment et le maître des potions entra, faisant voleter sa longue cape noire. Il fit un demi-tour impeccablement maîtrisé pour se retrouver face à une classe mixte de premières années : serpentard et gryffondor.

- Je pourrais peut-être amener certains d'entre vous à reconnaître un bézoard d'une pierre d'argent de lune, je pourrais peut-être faire rentrer dans vos têtes certaines notions capitales dans l'art précis des potions, mais je n'espère pas grand chose de vos résultats qui seront, comme toujours dans cette école, plus qu'insuffisants.

Il eut presque envie de sourire. C'était trop facile. Tous les serpentards le fixaient avec de yeux grands ouverts, impressionnés, et les gryffondors avaient baissé les leurs, n'osant se regarder entre eux.

- Bien, quelqu'un a-t-il prit la peine de lire le premier chapitre de votre manuel pendant l'été, ou n'avez-vous fait que passer du bon temps comme les gamins que vous êtes ?

L'année commençait, normalement, comme toutes les autres. Severus Snape, dans toute sa puissance. Trois étages plus haut, une toute autre scène se passait.

- Bienvenue à Poudlard, lança le professeur de DCFM en souriant aux premières années de poufsouffle et serdaigle. Le cours de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal a pour but de vous apprendre des sorts de combat de base, ainsi que la vie et le quotidien de différentes créatures considérées comme dangereuses.

Une pensée pour Remus, obligé de s'exiler en Italie pour un temps, et non pour la météo comme le loup garou l'avait fait croire à la plupart des anciens membres de l'Ordre, fit disparaître le sourire du Survivant. Il se tourna vers le tableau pour inscrire son nom au tableau et récupérer ses moyens.

- Ce cours étant l'un de vos principaux, j'attends de vous une attitude exemplaire et une attention continue, poursuivit-il en faisant de nouveau face à la classe.

"Vigilance constante", lui souffla son esprit. La bouche de Potter s'incurva encore davantage vers le bas en pensant à Maugrey Fol'œil, mort entre les griffes de Voldemort.

- Les cours pratiques s'alterneront avec les cours théoriques, continua-t-il en tentant de garder son sang froid. Aujourd'hui, nous nous contenterons d'étudier le premier chapitre de votre manuel.

"Rangez vos baguettes", murmura encore une petite voix dans sa tête. Mais cette fois-ci, son sourire revint.

- Mais ne rangez surtout pas vos baguettes, nous essaierons le sort étudié durant la dernière demi-heure, lança-t-il en faisant un pied de nez mental à la voix d'Ombrage.

La matinée passa tranquillement. Lors du repas, Dumbledore fut ravi de voir que Potter semblait content de son poste.

- J'ai eu les premières années de serdaigle juste après vous, Harry, lui confia McGonagall, ils étaient tous très excités concernant votre cours.

- Harry fait de l'excellent travail, j'en suis sûr, rajouta Flitwick, assit à côté de Minerva. J'ai eu les poufsouffles qui étaient tout aussi contents de leur cours précédent.

Le brun gratifia son ancien professeur rehaussé sur six coussins d'un large sourire. Puis son regard croisa les yeux noirs du professeur de potions qui détourna la tête après un rictus moqueur. Harry eut envie de lever les yeux au ciel, mais se retint, et préféra se concentrer de nouveau sur la conversation qui portait sur l'agrandissement nécessaire ou non de l'infirmerie.

Harry marchait dans les sombres couloirs de Poudlard, d'un pas lent et mesuré, lors d'une nuit silencieuse et pleine de mystère. En bref, il faisait sa ronde. Soudain, au détour d'un corridor, il entendit quelqu'un de reconnaissable entre mille l'interpeller.

- Potter !, lança la voix froide.

Harry fit le sourd et continua d'avancer, la lumière de sa baguette éclairant devant lui.

- Potter, je vous appelle, répéta la voix qui s'était rapprochée.

Le brun eut presque envie de sourire. C'était tellement facile… Mais une poigne sévère lui enserra le bras et le fit se retourner.

- Potter, ne vous faites pas plus abruti que vous n'êtes, cingla Snape.

Le regard vague du brun se posa sur la fenêtre qui se trouvait derrière l'ancien espion, tandis qu'il dégageait son bras d'un petit mouvement sec.

- Oh, je vois, grinça Severus. Professeur Potter, ajouta-t-il du bout des lèvres.

- Oui ?, répondit Harry tout sourire en regardant enfin son ancien enseignant de potions.

- Vous êtes irrécupérable, soupira l'homme le plus âgé. J'ai à vous parler.

- Je comprends bien, mais voyez-vous, là, présentement, je fais ma ronde.

- Oui, je le sais. Seulement en dehors des nuits où vous restez au château pour vos rondes, vous n'êtes absolument pas joignable Pot… Professeur Potter, se reprit-il en crachant sur le "professeur". Je me vois donc dans l'obligation de vous contacter ici et maintenant.

- Je mange pourtant tous les repas de la journée à la même table que vous, et vous pouvez vous procurez mon emploi du temps facilement chez Albus, et constater ainsi que je suis régulièrement sans élève dans ma salle de classe pendant la semaine.

Snape fronça les sourcils et soupira.

- Mais je me fiche de votre emploi du temps Potter, siffla-t-il froidement. Je veux simplement savoir si vous aurez assez de cran pour venir me voir après votre ronde dans mes appartements car il faut que je vous entretienne de quelque chose d'important. Et quittez cette grimace enfantine, reprit-il en empoignant sa cape, amorçant un demi-tour parfait, pour s'éloigner à grandes enjambées et disparaître dans l'ombre du château.

Harry resta soufflé quelques secondes par tant de classe, avant de reprendre sa marche tranquillement. Il se mit à réfléchir. Cela faisait deux semaines que la rentrée avait commencée, deux semaines qu'il s'était disputé au détour d'un couloir avec Snape. Depuis, ils ne s'étaient plus reparlés. De quoi voulait l'entretenir l'homme des cachots ? Peut-être de Draco, songea Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Lorsque le temps de sa ronde toucha à sa fin, le brun hésita un bref instant avant de descendre dans les profondeurs de Poudlard. Il arriva devant une porte en bois rêche sur laquelle était dessiné un serpent entourant un flacon de potion fumante. Le jeune homme sourit et frappa.

- Pas trop tôt, lança la voix lassée de Snape alors que la porte s'ouvrait d'elle-même.

Harry entra pour la première fois de sa vie dans les appartements de son ancien professeur de potions. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Les murs, peints en jaune citron, regorgeaient d'étagères où reposait toute une collection de canards en plastique de toutes les formes et toutes les couleurs. Le plus étonnant était peut-être la moquette à l'effigie d'un canard bleu s'envolant dans un ciel rose, ou peut-être aussi le canapé mauve dans lequel Snape était nonchalamment installé, les jambes croisées, une tasse de thé à la main.

- Un sucre ou deux ? demanda alors aimablement l'homme habituellement froid.

Harry fut prit d'un frisson par cette vision et tomba évanoui au sol.

MAIS NONNNN ! Car voici la vraie suite (pardonnez ce petit délire d'auteur…) :

- Pas trop tôt, lança la voix lassée de Snape alors que la porte s'ouvrait d'elle-même.

Harry entra alors pour la première fois de sa vie dans les appartements de son ancien professeur de potions. Il se retrouva dans un salon froid et sombre. Les étagères regorgeaient de potions étiquetées scientifiquement. Le brun referma la porte en regardant toutes ces fioles d'un air admiratif.

- Pensez-vous toujours être capable d'en faire autant Professeur Potter ?, ricana Snape.

Harry se tourna vers l'homme au rictus froid. Celui-ci se tenait debout au centre de la pièce, les bras croisés. Il lui fit signe d'avancer. Harry le suivit donc dans une pièce adjacente. Celle-ci était une sorte de laboratoire privé. Au centre, un immense chaudron bouillonnait sous un feu entretenu magiquement. D'autres chaudrons, plus petits, reposaient sur plusieurs établis entreposés contre les quatre murs de la pièce, sous des flammes moins puissantes.

- Ne touchez à rien, murmura Severus en se dirigeant vers le grand chaudron.

Harry se souvenait de ses cours de potions en école d'auror. Le maître des potions l'avait souvent fasciné par ses grands gestes souples et ses mouvements gracieux au-dessus de ses chaudrons. Il se rendit soudain compte qu'il n'avait jamais réellement vu Snape confectionner une potion. Et il fut subjugué. L'homme commença par pointer sa baguette vers le liquide pour en analyser la température avant de baisser un peu l'ardeur du feu. Puis il lança un accio vers une fiole qui arriva directement dans sa main. Les gestes étaient simples, précis. Tout était mesuré, même cette mèche de cheveu qui venait de tomber devant les yeux du maître, lui barrant ainsi le front, même cette mèche semblait nécessaire à la bonne réussite de la potion.

Le silence s'intensifiait, mais Harry ne s'en rendait pas compte. Il avait oublié pourquoi il était venu, il avait oublié que sa ronde était terminée et qu'il avait promis à Malfoy de rentrer rapidement après. Le blond voulait lui montrer des essais de roses fluorescentes. Et pour cela, il fallait une nuit totale. Le brun ne voyait que les doigts longs et fins qui étaient en train de couper une racine blanche et tordue.

Soudain, deux doigts prirent un petit morceau de racine et le placèrent au-dessus du chaudron. Harry suivit le mouvement avec attention. Les deux doigts ne lâchèrent pas la racine. Au contraire, la baguette du maître, tenue par l'autre main, se plaça contre elle. Un sort à peine murmuré entoura la plante qui s'effrita alors dans la potion. Celle-ci changea aussitôt de couleur pour devenir d'un bleu velouté.

- Bien, lâcha Severus, faisant sursauter Harry. Alors ?

Le brun le regarda sans comprendre.

- Euh… Alors quoi ?

- Comment allez-vous mon cher ?, demanda le propriétaire des lieux d'un ton faussement aimable, en s'essuyant les mains sur un torchon impeccable.

- Hein ?, s'étonna Harry. Et bien, je vais plutôt bien, et je…

- Potter, je me fiche de comment vous allez, ceci était de l'ironie, j'espérais que vous l'eussiez compris, coupa Snape en reposant le torchon sur la paillasse.

- Bon alors, qu'est-ce que vous me demandez ?, s'énerva le jeune homme.

- A votre avis ?

Le silence éloquent de l'ancien Gryffondor prouvait qu'il n'avait pas d'avis.

- Je viens d'achever cette potion sous vos yeux ébahis, daigna enfin expliquer Snape. Ceci était un test. Je vous demande : "alors ?" et vous devez tout naturellement me dire le nom de cette potion, que vous connaissez bien sûr, ricana-t-il.

Harry ouvrit la bouche de compréhension. Il fronça les sourcils et s'approcha du chaudron. Cette couleur bleutée lui disait en effet quelque chose. Mais c'est surtout la fin de la préparation qui lui redonna la mémoire. Voyant là une chance de marquer un point sur Snape, il prit une allure ennuyée et répondit d'une voix lassée :

- Bien sûr que je la connais, rien de plus facile. J'espère pour vous que cette racine de mandragore était fraîche car sinon, les conséquences seraient désastreuses pour le loup-garou qui boira cette potion tue-loup.

Après cette tirade, il ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard victorieux vers l'homme plus âgé qui le regardait d'un air agacé.

- C'est Lupin qui boira cette potion, je pensais que vous pourriez aussi deviner ça, puisque vous êtes si malin.

Harry perdit son air prétentieux et regarda Snape sortir du laboratoire par une autre porte que celle du salon. Le brun jeta un coup d'œil au chaudron avant de le suivre. Cette nouvelle pièce était un bureau avec une bibliothèque, un canapé et une table de travail.

- Je… J'ignorais que vous continuiez à…

- Je n'ai jamais arrêté, coupa Severus en sortant deux verres à whisky d'un placard. Je lui en envoie tous les mois en Italie. Tenez, buvez.

Harry prit le verre gauchement et accepta de s'asseoir sur le canapé tandis que Snape s'asseyait derrière son bureau.

- Bien, si je vous ai fait venir, c'était pour développer ce que vous m'avez dit la dernière fois. Vous avez voulu me prendre mon poste !, lança-t-il soudain en pointant un doigt accusateur vers le brun.

- Mais c'est ce que j'ai fait, sourit le brun moqueur en croisant les jambes et en reprenant contenance après son léger égarement.

- Non, vous êtes professeur de défense.

- Le poste que vous rêvez d'avoir depuis toujours. Donc quelque part, c'est bien votre poste et non le mien.

- Cela vous amuse sans doute ?, grogna Snape en buvant son whisky.

- Non, je vous l'ai dit, je voulais le poste de potion.

- Mon poste.

- Votre poste actuel, rectifia Harry.

- Ne jouez pas sur les mots !

- Vous m'accusez de quelque chose qui ne vous fait en réalité ni chaud ni froid !

Les deux hommes se défièrent du regard quelques secondes avant que le plus âgé ne détourne les yeux.

- Bon, résumons. Vous voulez être professeur de potion mais j'occupe déjà ce poste, et je veux être professeur de défense mais vous occupez ce poste.

- C'est ça, appuya Harry.

- J'ai donc une proposition à vous faire Potter.

- Je vous écoute Snape.

Le maître des potions fronça les sourcils à l'appellation mais dut finalement estimer que c'était de bonne guerre puisqu'il poursuivit :

- Prouvons à Dumbledore que nous pouvons échanger nos postes sans risque. Pour cela, je suis prêt à vous donner des cours de potions durant l'année pour tenter de vous amener à un niveau moins déplorable que…

- Je refuse, coupa Harry en observant son verre.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je refuse de devoir supporter vos commentaires de chauve-souris graisseuse sur le moindre de mes mouvements.

- Chauve-souris graisseuse…, siffla Snape en rétrécissant les yeux.

- Oh, j'ai dit ça à voix haute ?, ricana Harry.

Mais conscient du danger, le jeune homme se leva bien vite, posa son verre sur la table et se dirigea vers la porte à reculons.

- Tant que vous ne m'aurez pas promis que vous ne ferez aucun commentaire déplacé durant ces cours, je n'accepterai pas cette proposition, Professeur Snape.

- Vous osez me demander ça après m'avoir insulté de chauve-souris graisseuse ?

- Euh… oui, répondit aimablement Harry en souriant d'un air contrit. Excusez-moi… Et bien… Merci pour le verre et bonne nuit !, lança-t-il avant de sortir précipitamment de la pièce, de traverser le laboratoire puis le salon et de quitter les appartements de Snape en courant.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas s'empêcher de jouer avec le feu… ?

**à suivre...**

* * *

Je suis vraiment désolééééée pour mon petit délire au milieu de ce chapitre ! Pardon pardon... Je me suis bien amusée cela dit. =D J'espère que vous aurez encore envie de lire la suite. ^^ Le prochain chapitre s'intitule tout simplement et de façon très étonnante "Mon troisième est une chauve-souris"... Mystèèèère... A bientôt !


	3. Mon troisième est une chauve souris

**Disclaimer :** tous les persos appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Couple :** HP/SS/DM !

**Résumé :** Mon premier est blond, mon second aimerait avoir le poste de DCFM, et mon troisième a des lunettes. Ils ont tous, sans le savoir, le même secret... l'amour.

**Petit post it :** Bonsoiiiiir ! J'ai peaufiné ce troisième chapitre devant TF1 qui diffusait ce soir le premier film de notre saga favorite Harry Potter ! Actuellement, nos trois héros sont en train de se dêméler du filet du diable juste sous la trappe gardée par Touffu... hi hi

Bref, j'espère que ce troisième chapitre vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Mon troisième est une chauve-souris.**

- Tu as quoi ?, s'exclama Drago en attrapant une cagette au fond de sa serre.

- Tu as très bien entendu Malfoy, ne m'oblige pas à le répéter !, s'énerva Harry en le suivant dehors. Maintenant, je peux être sûr qu'il ne voudra jamais me donner de cours.

- T'es quand même terrible Potter, ricana le blond. Il était justement en train de te faire la proposition quand tu l'as insulté de… comment t'as dit ?

- Malfoy !

- Ah oui…

- Non, ne le redis p…

- Chauve-souris graisseuse !, claironna le chercheur botanique en sortant une rose de la cagette. Nan mais quelle insulte à la Gryffon ça ! Chauve-sou…

- Mais tais-toi bordel ! Montre-moi tes foutues roses qui brillent, qu'on en finisse !

- Elles ne brillent pas Potter, répliqua le blond froidement en achevant de les poser devant lui, sur l'herbe, à la lumière de leur deux baguettes. Elles réfléchissent la lumière du jour pendant la nuit. Eteins les baguettes.

D'un mouvement souple du poignet, Harry mit fin au sort _lumos_. Aussitôt, alors que la nuit était enfin totale, une douce lumière rosée s'échappa des pétales des roses plantées dans les pots devant eux. La luminosité était faible et pâle, mais elle suffisait aux deux jeunes hommes pour voir leur visage.

- Bon, ça pourrait être mieux, grogna le blond. Peut-être qu'avec un peu plus d'asphodèle je pourrais…

- Tu plaisantes ?, s'émerveilla Harry. C'est génial !

- Je ne nie pas le fait que ce résultat tient du génie, mais il n'est pas suffisant à mon goût pour autant.

- Toujours aussi modeste.

- Rallume, je vais les rentrer.

Ils firent le chemin inverse vers la serre, Harry ouvrant le chemin avec les deux baguettes dans chacune de ses mains. Lorsque l'ancien serpentard eut fini de ranger la cagette, il s'essuya les mains et se tourna vers le brun.

- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire alors maintenant ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre, non ? Après tout, je me suis excusé.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que de telles excuses lui suffisent.

- Et bien il s'en contentera. Il m'agace.

- C'est toi qui vois. Si tu veux le poste l'année prochaine, il faudrait faire plus d'efforts.

- Je te laisse Malfoy, grogna le brun en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- C'est ça. Bonne nuit chéri.

L'ancien gryffondor haussa les épaules et claqua la porte de la serre avant de transplanner directement chez lui. Draco et lui s'entendaient de mieux en mieux, tout en continuant entre eux les moqueries qui leur permettaient de garder contenance. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se contenir de la même façon face aux provocations de Snape ?

Le brun atterrit dans un petit salon aux murs tristes et sales. Il grimpa un escalier tout aussi sombre, et pénétra dans une chambre où un lit défait l'attendait. Il avait perdu l'habitude depuis bien longtemps de prendre soin de son intérieur, et admirait parfois secrètement Malfoy dont le studio était parfaitement en ordre. Il se laissa tomber en grognant sur son lit, encore habillé, et s'endormit.

Une nouvelle semaine passa tranquillement. Puis, un soir, juste après le déjeuner, alors qu'Harry retournait vers son bureau pour rentrer chez lui par cheminette, il percuta un corps au détour d'un couloir.

- Ouch, pardon, je…

Sa phrase s'arrêta net lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux et qu'il se trouva face à Severus Snape.

- Ah… c'est vous…

Le professeur de potion continua de le fixer les sourcils froncés, semblant attendre quelque chose.

- Et bien…, hésita Harry, excusez-moi.

Aucun signe de vie de la partie adverse ne lui permit de savoir que sa phrase avait été bien entendue.

- J'ai dit : excusez-moi, répéta l'ancien gryffondor.

- Je ne suis pas sourd Potter, répliqua Snape.

- Ben vous ne bougez pas aussi !

- Je me demandais simplement pour quoi vous vous excusiez exactement, siffla l'homme plus âgé.

Il fallu une seconde à Harry pour percuter. Le jeune homme sourit.

- Mais… je m'excuse pour tout, répondit-il un large sourire aux lèvres.

- Pour tout ?, insista Severus.

- Bien sûr ! Oh vous savez mon cher Snape, poursuivit Harry sur le ton de la conversation badine, vous me connaissez bien depuis tout ce temps. Vous savez à quel point les gryffondors peuvent être…euh… emportés ?

Un silence mortel suivit cette tirade. Le directeur des serpentards eut un rictus.

- Je ne vous le fait pas dire. Et c'est bien là un défaut non négligeable pour un homme qui voudrait faire des potions.

Harry se sentit tout de suite en terrain glissant. C'était bien en effet un reproche que son maître de l'école des aurors lui avait souvent fait : il était impulsif. Or l'art des potions se caractérisait notamment par une parfaite maîtrise de soi.

- Certes, murmura le brun. Et je sais à quel point vous possédez la qualité inverse, à savoir toute la dignité et la mesure nécessaire à…

- Je suis blasé de flatterie par Albus, Potter. Trouvez une autre technique.

- Je ne vais quand même pas m'abaisser à vous supplier de me donner des cours alors que cela vous arrangera autant que moi au final !

Le sourire sadique de son ancien professeur donna des frissons au jeune homme.

- Pas la peine de vous abaissez Potter, vous pouvez me supplier debout.

Le gryffondor fronça les sourcils et décida qu'il en avait assez entendu. Il tourna les talons. En arrivant chez lui, en Ecosse, il se sentit tout de suite déprimé, comme toujours. Il détestait cette masure. Il l'avait achetée surtout pour le grand terrain qui l'entourait, et s'était promis de retaper la vieille maison. Malheureusement, le temps et les idées avaient manqué.

Comme tous les soirs, il sortit donc rapidement, ne supportant pas de rester chez lui à ne rien faire. Après quelques pas dans son parc, qui commençait à prendre tournure, il aperçut au loin l'ombre de Draco qui travaillait vers le futur emplacement du lac. Un sourire malicieux sur le visage, Harry transplanna pour réapparaître brusquement aux côtés du blond.

- Ahhh !

Celui-ci poussa un cri de frayeur, et croyant devoir se défendre, frappa par réflexe l'épaule du brun qui, ne s'y attendant pas, glissa sur le sol boueux et tomba au fond du trou que Malfoy était justement en train de creuser. Heureusement, le lac artificiel n'était pas encore très profond, et la terre suffisamment moelleuse pour amortir la chute. Draco explosa de rire en constatant que sa peur ne venait que de Potter. Agacé, ce dernier sortit sa baguette et lança un sort de croc jambes qui fit à son tour basculer le blond.

- Hey !, siffla celui-ci en atterrissant sur le professeur de DCFM.

A son tour, Harry rejeta sa tête en arrière, et malgré le poids de Malfoy sur lui, éclata de rire. Il ne vit donc pas tout de suite le regard perturbé du blond qui se posait sur son cou et ses lèvres entrouvertes. En voulant se relever, les pieds de Draco glissèrent à nouveau et il retomba lourdement sur la cuisse gauche de Potter qui, cette fois-ci, hurla de douleur.

- Mince, pardon, grimaça le botaniste en parvenant enfin à se relever.

- J'ai connu bien pire, lui lança Harry énervé, mais tu ne m'as pas loupé pour autant !

- J'ai une crème à la rhubarbe de ma confection qui empêchera l'hématome de se former. Viens chez moi.

Il aida le brun à se relever et ils sortirent du lac en transplannant. Après un rapide sort de nettoyage faisant disparaître la boue, ils entrèrent dans la petite serre. La nuit était tombée, et l'éclairage à l'intérieur ne se faisait que grâce au feu ronflant sous la marmite centrale, et aux roses fluorescentes que Draco avait perfectionné.

- Retire ton pantalon et assieds-toi sur l'établi, ordonna celui-ci en fouillant sa réserve de potions.

- Je te demande pardon ?, s'étouffa Harry.

- Je t'ai déjà vu sans pantalon Potter. Je te rappelle qu'il n'y a qu'un seul vestiaire au stade de Quidditch à Poudlard. Tu peux te déshabiller sans crainte.

Le brun fronça les sourcils et finit par faire ce qu'il lui demandait. Malfoy avait raison, alors pourquoi se retrouver en sous-vêtements devant son ancien ennemi, dans cette ambiance tamisée et apaisante, le rendait-il si nerveux ? Draco s'approcha enfin de lui, une fiole entre les mains. Assit légèrement en hauteur, sur un des établis, Harry le laissa verser de la crème directement sur sa peau nue. Puis tous ses muscles se contractèrent lorsque les doigts du blond se posèrent à leur tour sur sa cuisse afin d'étaler le produit, par petits cercles.

- Le bleu apparaît déjà, murmura le botaniste. Je ne pensais pas être si lourd que ça.

- Dans tous les sens du terme, si, répondit Potter, s'échappant une nouvelle fois par l'humour.

- Idiot, siffla Malfoy en décidant d'appuyer sur la blessure exprès pour se venger.

Malheureusement, ce geste lui en coûta : sous la douleur réveillée, Harry poussa un cri et étendit automatiquement sa jambe. Son pied frappa ainsi de plein fouet l'entrejambe du blond qui se recroquevilla aussitôt sur lui-même.

- Mais c'est pas vrai !, hurla Draco plié en deux. Tu veux m'achever ou quoi ?

Désolé de son geste malencontreux, Potter descendit de l'établit et s'approcha de lui pour passer un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules.

- Je connais une crème à base de rhubarbe super efficace pour ce genre d'hématome, murmura-t-il en admirant les reflets que la lumière du feu donnait aux cheveux blonds. Je peux t'en mettre si tu veux ?, ajouta-t-il avec un rictus moqueur.

Draco redressa la tête et fixa le brun, agacé. Mais quelque chose arrêta la méchanceté qu'il allait dire : l'ambiance, le visage calme et soudain sérieux du professeur, les iris émeraudes qui brillaient. Tout cela réunit les laissa brusquement silencieux, se fixant au milieu de la serre, l'un tenant l'autre par les épaules, ne pouvant plus se quitter des yeux. Harry sentit naître en lui une nouvelle révélation.

Il ne rentrait pas chez lui tous les soirs après ses cours pour pouvoir profiter de sa maison. Il rentrait pour voir Draco un peu tous les jours. Il n'était pas en admiration devant les fleurs que le botaniste lui montrait, il était en admiration devant ce qu'il était capable de faire. Il ne voulait pas d'un lac fleurit, aussi magnifique soit-il, mais plutôt d'un lac où il pourrait nager avec Draco en été.

Pendant qu'il réalisait tout cela, le blond avait déjà fermé ses yeux et penché ses lèvres vers celles de son ancien ennemi. Lorsque le baiser commença véritablement, Harry sembla sortir de ses pensées et répondit avec douceur. La réponse à ses questions semblait assez simple. Il poussa doucement Malfoy, l'allongeant ainsi à même le sol, et poursuivit les caresses naturellement. Alors que le blond lui ôtait sa chemise, Potter se pencha vers son cou qu'il mordilla avant de lui murmurer en souriant :

- Et maintenant, ai-je le droit de te mettre un peu de crème ?

Pour toute réponse, Draco leva ses jambes, les noua dans le dos nu du brun, et pressa ses fesses contre le sexe gonflé du professeur. Surpris, Harry le regarda dans la lueur douce des roses lumineuses et l'interrogea du regard.

- Tu peux me mettre ce que tu veux Potter, susurra Malfoy avant de l'attirer à lui pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

Les derniers vêtements volèrent rapidement, et les gestes tendres firent places à des positions plus sauvages. Harry explora le corps entier du blond, dans chaque coin de la pièce, sur chaque meuble, renouvelant à chaque fois leurs cris rauques de désirs. Ils finirent par atterrir sur le lit de Draco, pour les derniers coups de reins, donnés avec force, qui les firent jouir ensemble, salissant les draps de leur plaisir. Potter retomba sur le torse pâle et se laissa aller dans les bras forts qui l'entourèrent aussitôt.

- J'ai plus mal à la cuisse…, murmura-t-il doucement.

Le ricanement doucereux de Malfoy lui donna des frissons.

- Par contre, moi, j'aurais peut-être quand même besoin de crème, répondit le blond d'un ton moqueur.

- Pas de souci, susurra Harry en se redressant.

Il quitta le studio pour se rendre dans la serre, et revint avec la petite fiole.

- Je plaisantais Potter, soupira Draco.

- Moi pas, répondit le brun en lui lançant un large sourire.

Il prit un peu de crème dans ses mains et s'installa au-dessus de Malfoy afin de l'embrasser avec douceur. Laissant ce baiser s'éterniser, il commença tranquillement à masser le sexe épais du blond, le masturbant avec toute la force tranquille dont il était capable, réveillant pour la énième fois les soupirs excités de son ancien ennemi.

Le lendemain matin, une odeur inhabituelle réveilla les sens d'Harry Potter. C'était un parfum extrêmement doux, mais puissant à la fois. Très fleuri, il semblait provenir de la serre. Le brun finit par ouvrir les yeux et se redressa dans le lit pour mieux sentir.

- C'est une Rosae Solera, grommela une voix endormie contre lui. Son parfum est à son maximum lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil viennent se poser sur elle.

Un tendre sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Potter. Il se pencha et embrassa le front du blond qui gardait obstinément les yeux fermés.

- C'est magnifique, murmura-t-il. Tu as de très bonnes idées.

- Je suis très inspiré, c'est vrai, reconnut Draco en se retournant pour enfoncer sa tête dans l'oreiller. Mais par contre, poursuivit-il de sa voix grave, je ne suis pas du matin.

Harry rigola doucement et caressa le dos pâle d'une main légère.

- Je te laisse te réveiller dans ce cas, finit-il par susurrer. Je vais à Poudlard.

Un simple grognement lui répondit, et une heure à peine plus tard, il était assis à son bureau devant sa première classe de la journée, à se demander encore ce qui avait bien pu se passer la veille au soir.

Au repas du midi, il n'osa regarder Severus Snape, assit quelques chaises plus loin. Il connaissait les pouvoirs d'occlumens de celui-ci, et s'il sentait que quelque chose s'était passé, il pourrait potentiellement avoir l'envie de regarder ce que c'était. Mais malheureusement pour Harry, le professeur de potions, quant à lui, cherchait à tout prix à capter son regard. C'est ainsi que, vers la fin de l'après midi, Potter ne fut pas surpris de voir entrer Severus dans son bureau, sans même prendre la peine de frapper.

- Savez-vous ce qu'est l'intimité ?, s'agaça Harry en rangeant le cahier d'un élève.

- Je ne connais que la mienne, susurra Snape en venant s'asseoir en face du bureau.

Potter haussa les épaules, préférant ignorer la réplique et continua de trier ses affaires. Un silence tranquille s'installa entre les deux hommes, aucun des deux ne voulant faire le premier pas. Mais terriblement curieux de la présence de Severus dans ses quartiers à l'heure où la plupart des élèves terminaient leurs devoirs dans leur salle commune, Harry décida de le titiller de nouveau.

- Finalement, je vois que vous êtes allé demander mon emploi du temps à Dumbledore, susurra-t-il en quittant des yeux ses copies.

- Absolument pas, mentit Snape. Je passais par hasard dans ce couloir.

- Et donc, vous entrez pour vous asseoir un moment en ma compagnie.

La grimace de Severus en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait de la compagnie de Potter.

- Je voudrais que l'on reparle de notre accord, annonça-t-il froidement en croisant ses longues jambes.

- Je le croyais annulé, répondit Harry dont le regard s'était un instant perdu sur la silhouette de son visiteur, mise en valeur par la position qu'il venait de prendre.

Malheureusement pour lui, Snape semblait avoir remarqué cet instant d'égarement. S'il ne s'était pas tenu au courant des études post-Poudlard de son ancien élève, il avait été obligé d'entendre les nombreuses rumeurs circulant sur l'homosexualité du héros sorcier. Absolument pas choqué par la nouvelle, étant lui-même assez souple quant aux choix du sexe de ses partenaires, il n'avait en revanche jamais songé qu'il pouvait, en bon serpentard, profiter de la situation. Avant de répondre, il prit donc la peine de recroiser ses jambes dans l'autre sens, avec une lenteur toute calculée.

- Cela ne dépend que de vous, susurra-t-il.

- De moi ?, répéta bêtement Harry en se secouant mentalement.

Il ne devait pas se laisser distraire. Il se reconcentra sur le visage de Severus et fit soudain une constatation évidente.

- Vous savez, lança-t-il brusquement, je regrette vraiment ce que je vous ai dit. Vos cheveux paraissent beaucoup plus soyeux qu'à l'époque où… nous étions…

Le froncement des sourcils de Snape l'arrêta dans ses explications.

- Ce n'est… pas tout à fait ce que je voulais dire, se reprit-il après un raclement de gorge. Vos cheveux sont parfaits et le sobriquet que je vous ai donné n'est absolument pas justifié.

- Sobriquet ?, s'agaça Severus.

- Euh… insulte ?, essaya Potter d'une petite voix.

- Et je vous remercie d'avoir apporté la précision qu'il s'agissait de mes cheveux.

De plus en plus mal à l'aise, Harry ne sut quoi répondre, et préféra ranger ses plumes sur son bureau.

- Maintenant que les choses sont claires, pouvons-nous discuter de ce qui nous intéresse ?, lança le professeur de potions d'une voix plus apaisée.

Le brun s'apprêtait à accepter, et à, très certainement, devoir supplier Snape, comme ce dernier le lui avait demandé, mais il fut coupé dans son élan par un hibou venu frapper à la fenêtre de son bureau. Il se leva donc et récupéra la lettre que l'animal lui apportait. Il essaya d'en cacher l'écriture, mais il était trop tard, le professeur de potions avait d'ores et déjà reconnu le grand duc des Malfoy.

- Qu'est-ce que Draco vous raconte ?, demanda-t-il d'un ton faussement poli.

- Rien d'intéressant, répondit Potter dont les joues rosirent malgré lui.

Le botaniste lui expliquait très simplement qu'il n'avait absolument pas compris ce qui avait amené leur relation à évoluer à ce point la veille, mais qu'il l'attendait de pied ferme pour renouveler l'opération au plus vite.

- Pourquoi vous troublez-vous dans ce cas ?, insista Snape, curieux de la réaction de son ancien élève.

- Il me demande de… rentrer rapidement pour… lui donner mon avis sur une nouvelle fleur, répondit Harry en reprenant contenance.

Il plia la lettre et la glissa dans sa cape. Severus se releva et se dirigea vers lui, menaçant.

- Je suis persuadé que vous manigancez quelque chose, commença-t-il en s'approchant dangereusement du plus jeune. Si jamais…

- La seule chose que je veux manigancer, le coupa sèchement Potter, c'est notre échange de poste. C'est pourquoi je vous le demande une dernière fois.

Très sérieux, il posa une main sur une des épaules du brun qui recula d'un pas.

- Professeur Snape, lança Harry en le fixant de ses yeux verts brillants, je m'excuse pour toutes mes erreurs passées, et vous supplie de me dispenser votre science afin d'égaler votre niveau en potion.

Un lourd silence s'installa tandis qu'ils s'observaient, conscients que leurs rapports ne seraient plus jamais les-mêmes, en fonction de la réponse qui allait suivre. Severus toussota, un instant troublé, puis s'écarta.

- J'accepte, grogna-t-il. Soyez là demain matin, à l'aube, pour commencer le travail.

Il tourna les talons et quitta enfin le bureau. A peine la cape de l'enseignant disparaissait derrière la porte, que Potter se jetait sur sa poudre de cheminette pour rejoindre Draco.

**à suivre...**

* * *

Désolée de couper là, mais j'étais obligée, on m'a forcée ! ^^ Cette fois-ci, je ne peux même pas vous donner le titre du chapitre quatre, car je ne suis pas encore tout à fait sûre de ce que sera mon quatrième... ^^ Merci d'avoir lu en tout cas, et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ! A demain pour le chapitre 4 ! Bises.


	4. Mon quatrième est amoureux

**Disclaimer :** tous les persos appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Couple :** HP/SS/DM !

**Résumé :** Mon premier est blond, mon second aimerait avoir le poste de DCFM, et mon troisième a des lunettes. Ils ont tous, sans le savoir, le même secret... l'amour.

**Petit post it :** Pfiouuuu ! ça y est ! Une journée pour écrire ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, car j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire. ^^

Je profite de cette petite note pour vous remercier encore de votre soutien ! Un petit merci particulier aux "anonymes guest" à qui je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre... Sniiiif ! ^^

Bonneuh lectureuh !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Mon quatrième est amoureux.**

La nuit était totale. Draco avait fini d'attendre le brun depuis longtemps. C'est pourquoi il sursauta lorsque deux bras forts l'enserrèrent sous la couette, dans son lit, alors qu'il commençait enfin à s'endormir.

- Je déteste quand tu fais ça, Potter, grommela-t-il sans prendre la peine de se retourner.

- Tu me détestais tout court avant, répondit Harry dans son cou en y déposant un baiser furtif.

Draco soupira et se retourna entre ses bras pour le fixer.

- Justement, murmura-t-il. Il se passe quoi concrètement ?

- Concrètement, minauda Harry en se penchant pour lui lécher la base du cou, j'ai très envie de toi et de ton joli petit…

- Potter. Tu rentres de ton boulot au beau milieu de la nuit, et au lieu d'aller chez toi, tu viens directement dans mon lit ?

La voix était froide et cinglante, ce qui surprit le brun. Celui-ci se redressa et comprit aussitôt que Malfoy n'était pas dans les meilleures dispositions.

- Excuse-moi, mais je croyais… je veux dire… ta lettre…

- Tu as mis bien du temps à arriver, grogna Draco, comme d'habitude d'ailleurs. Du coup j'ai eu tout le loisir de réfléchir, et je veux comprendre avant d'agir. Je ne suis pas…

- Un Gryffondor, je sais, le coupa Harry, s'attendant à cette réplique.

Le blond lui envoya un magnifique sourire moqueur et se retourna en enfouissant sa tête dans l'oreiller.

- Bien. Alors as-tu une suggestion ?, lança-t-il d'une voix endormie, comme s'ils parlaient cuisine ou chiffons.

Contrarié, Potter glissa ses mains sous sa nuque et soupira.

- Une de tes fleurs a des propriétés de filtre d'amour et…

- Je n'ai aucune rose de ce genre, le coupa Malfoy. Et je note que tu parles carrément d'amour.

- Comment ça ?, s'agaça Harry dont les joues prirent une vive couleur rouge à peine voyante dans la nuit. C'est bien de ça dont on parle, non ? On a fait l'amour !

- Ah, vraiment ?, susurra Draco.

- Si tu te moques…, commença le professeur en se tournant vers lui.

- Non Potter, je ne me moque pas. Mais le fait est qu'il y a une certaine différence entre baiser par accident et faire l'amour. Nous sommes donc sur une piste !, lança-t-il en levant un doigt en l'air avant de se blottir contre le torse chaud du brun.

- Cette conversation m'ennuie, grommela Harry qui regrettait déjà d'avoir quitté son bureau si rapidement.

La compagnie de Snape lui devenait presque agréable, et entre réfléchir avec un serpentard pointilleux sur les mots, ou un autre serpentard encore sur la défensive, son choix aurait été vite fait. Autant il avait apprécié voir sa haine évolué en amitié auprès de Draco, autant il appréciait également de continuer ses joutes verbales avec son ancien professeur de potions. Certaines choses ne changeaient pas si facilement et cela avait quelque chose de rassurant.

- Eh Potter !, lança le blond. Tu m'écoutes là ?

Harry ricana.

- Absolument pas, désolé.

- Tu te fiches de savoir ce que faire l'amour avec moi peut signifier !, s'emporta Draco excédé. L'année dernière encore on se détestait cordialement et maintenant…

Potter s'était approché et n'avait trouvé qu'un seul moyen pour faire taire le blond : poser ses lèvres sur les siennes et jouer avec sa langue. A bout de souffle, les deux sorciers se séparèrent, observant l'éclat nouveau qui brillait dans leurs yeux.

- Je ne m'en fiche absolument pas Malfoy, murmura Harry, une main apaisante posée sur la joue du blond. Bien au contraire. J'y ai pensé toute la journée. A chaque cours, je revoyais ton corps se cambrer devant moi, je sentais tes mains et ta langue glisser sur moi, ton sexe se coller au mien. Te souviens-tu combien de fois nous l'avons fait hier soir ?

- Pas vraiment, non, répondit Draco, troublé par la proximité.

- Tu as joui trois fois Malfoy, répondit Potter avec un demi-sourire, et moi deux.

- Je t'en dois une alors, ricana le blond pour échapper à son malaise.

- Ça n'était pas un hasard et c'était bien, voilà tout ce qu'il faut retenir. Tu es d'accord ?

Le botaniste s'écarta doucement et fit semblant de réfléchir.

- Tu sais qu'avant toi, je ne regardais que les filles ?, finit-il par lâcher. Tu m'as omnibulé pendant toute notre scolarité. Je ne pouvais pas vivre une journée sans t'avoir croisé pour te jouer un mauvais tour, ou pour espérer ta mort.

- Charmant, grommela Harry qui pourtant, souriait.

- J'ai découvert mon penchant pour les hommes pendant la guerre, et je crois que depuis, je n'ai cessé de me demander ce que ça ferait de le faire avec toi.

- C'était qui ?, lança Potter d'un ton tranchant avec la confidence.

- Comment ça ?, s'étonna Draco, encore abasourdi des aveux qu'il venait de faire.

- Celui qui t'a ouvert les yeux.

- En quoi cela est-il important ?, siffla Malfoy, vexé que ce soit précisément ce point que l'enseignant retienne.

- C'est important parce que tu as vécu une bonne partie de la guerre sous mon toit, à Grimmaurd, en tant qu'espion, et que tu as donc forcément été vers quelqu'un de la maison, répondit Harry en se décalant dans le lit. Et c'est également important parce que j'aurais aimé que ce soit moi.

Visiblement gêné, Draco se contenta de hausser les épaules. Il était décidemment très fatigué et n'avait brusquement plus envie de parler.

- Je voulais simplement qu'on discute Potter, énonça-t-il en baillant. Je sais très bien que tu as eu plusieurs aventures, et je ne t'en fais pas tout un cinéma pour autant.

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai toujours l'impression d'être en train de me battre dès que je parle à un Serpentard ?, soupira Harry en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

- Où vas-tu ?, l'arrêta le blond en posant une main sur son bras.

- Ecoute, tu m'as envoyé une lettre pour me dire de rappliquer ici le plus vite possible. J'arrive, tu dors, puis tu veux discuter, puis tu ne veux plus. Pourquoi tout ça te perturbe autant ?, lança enfin Potter.

Malfoy se redressa dans son lit et attira le professeur contre lui.

- Parce que je suis déjà amoureux, avoua-t-il d'un ton très bas, comme s'il espérait qu'Harry n'entende pas. Enfin disons que je crois être tombé amoureux d'un homme qui ne m'aime absolument pas.

Le souffle du blond s'accéléra légèrement. Il n'avait jamais révélé cela à personne.

- Et… c'est moi ?, demanda Potter tout doucement.

Dans la nuit qui plongeait le petit studio du botaniste dans le noir, Harry ne vit pas mais sentit clairement le secouement négatif de la tête du blond. Il ne put retenir un soupir que Draco interpréta comme du soulagement.

- T'inquiète, t'es libre de faire ce que tu veux, grogna le blond en le repoussant. Maintenant, j'aimerais dormir. J'ai passé toute la journée à gratter la terre trop sèche de ton foutu jardin.

Harry ne répondit rien. Pourtant, de nombreuses questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Lui n'avait jamais connu l'amour, le vrai, celui qui peut durer même lorsqu'il n'est pas partagé. Il ne pouvait également se mentir à lui-même : il avait été déçu en comprenant qu'il n'était pas l'élu du blond. Il décida de jouer toutes ses cartes, en se protégeant. Ne jamais tomber amoureux d'un Malfoy dont le cœur est déjà pris devint son nouvel adage. Il pouvait jouer, sans tomber.

- Et ça fait quoi d'être amoureux ?, susurra-t-il brusquement.

- Mmmh… Ta gueule Potter, je dors, grommela le blond.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Minuit est largement passé et tu n'es pas du matin…, ricana Harry. Mais je peux peut-être arranger ça, suggéra-t-il en se glissant sous la couette.

Malfoy eut beau grogner et prétendre dormir profondément, il abandonna toute rébellion lorsque la langue de Potter se posa sur son sexe. Son membre se réveilla bien vite pour quelqu'un qui souhaitait dormir. Le brun prenait un malin plaisir à sentir les doigts du blond se contracter lentement dans ses cheveux indomptables. Il écoutait les soupirs ensommeillés se transformer en véritables gémissements.

Il remonta vers le visage de Draco, continuant le travail de ses doigts agiles.

- Alors, murmura-t-il, de quel membre de l'Ordre es-tu amoureux ?

- Ah… non, ne… ne recommence pas… Harry, haleta Malfoy en fermant les yeux sous la caresse.

- Très bien, comme tu veux, susurra Potter. Je vais vite deviner… Tu es tellement dur… et chaud… mais peut-être que si je te parlais de… Ronald sous la douche tu…

Les yeux gris se rouvrirent brusquement pour jeter des éclairs dans l'obscurité qui arrêtèrent aussitôt Potter. Ce dernier rigola en admettant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son ami roux, ce qui l'arrangeait plutôt étant donné qu'il allait être dans quelques mois le parrain de son premier enfant. Puis il murmura d'une voix rauque les prénoms des autres membres de l'Ordre que Draco avait pu côtoyer durant la guerre.

Cette litanie ennuyait Malfoy profondément, et il allait s'énerver pour de bon lorsque le brun prononça d'un ton des plus sexy, le prénom de leur ancien professeur de potions. Il ne put, à son grand malheur, retenir un gémissement. Les yeux fermés, il imaginait sans mal le visage de Severus se pencher sur lui, comme souvent. Mais au lieu de le prendre simplement dans ses bras, comme parfois, il l'embrassait, sensuellement, comme dans ses rêves.

- Oh…, murmura Harry, surprit en suspendant ses gestes. C'est donc Snape ! Mince alors… Je n'imaginais pas qu'il était… enfin, comme nous.

- Il est bi, siffla Draco, et je ne vois pas en quoi cela te concerne. Continue ce que tu crois faire si bien !, ajouta-t-il ensuite.

Mais une douce senteur frappa soudain les sens du brun qui se redressa brusquement, abandonnant pour de bon le membre gonflé du blond.

- C'est… c'est ta rosus parfumus quelque chose ?, s'inquiéta brusquement Harry.

- Oh, c'est pas vrai, grommela Malfoy en abandonnant la partie pour se retourner dans son coin. C'est la Rosae Solera, soupira-t-il ensuite.

- Oui… celle qui répand son parfum aux premiers rayons du soleil ?

- C'est ça Potter !, siffla Draco. Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ?

- Je suis en retard !, hurla Harry en se levant pour seule réponse.

Malfoy se redressa, sans comprendre, complètement frustré, et le regarda se rhabiller puis disparaître. Honnêtement, qui pouvait prétendre avoir une relation avec un imbécile qui arrivait en plein milieu de la nuit pour vous commencer une belle fellation, et pour repartir dès l'aube avant même qu'il n'ait achevé son travail ?

C'est un Potter débraillé, mal coiffé, les lunettes de travers et un petit quelque chose de lubrique dans le regard qui déboula dans les cachots sous le regard exaspéré de Snape.

- Vous êtes en retard, siffla celui-ci en le laissant entrer.

- Est-ce que vous aussi vous avez l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi ?, ricana bêtement Harry. Il va falloir être gentil avec moi ce matin Proffesseur, ajouta-t-il en s'appuyant contre un mur pour reprendre son souffle. Je n'ai réellement pas dormi de la nuit.

Le nez froncé par le dégoût et les sourcils arqués par la colère, Snape dévisageait son collègue de haut en bas. Il devait pourtant reconnaître que cette allure décontractée donnait un petit air sauvage au brun qui n'était pas des plus désagréables.

- Je vous interdis d'entrer ainsi dans mon laboratoire, siffla-t-il pourtant. Utilisez ma salle de bain. Vous avez cinq minutes pour me rejoindre.

- Où ça, sous la douche ?, ricana Harry, qui dix minutes plus tôt, tenait tout de même un beau sexe lourd entre ses doigts, et qui, par conséquent, ressentait une certaine frustration.

Snape fit semblant de ne pas comprendre le sous-entendu et tourna les talons après lui avoir seulement indiqué la direction. La vision de ce Potter au saut du lit ne devrait certainement pas le perturber autant. Mais devoir se poser la question de la raison de la nuit blanche de cet imbécile était encore plus troublant. Severus commençait à regretter de ne pas avoir insisté davantage auprès de Draco pour qu'il n'aille pas vivre dans cette serre. Il fallait absolument qu'il aille lui rendre visite.

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand le professeur de DCFM le rejoignit dans son laboratoire. Il paraissait un peu plus frais et ses vêtements étaient bien mieux arrangés.

- Je suis prêt !, lança-t-il effrontément.

- Nous verrons ça, Potter, répliqua Severus d'une voix froide. Je vous ai préparé un ensemble d'ingrédients. Je vous laisse cinq minutes pour trouver quelle potion vous pourriez faire avec.

- Ma foi, je ne pense pas avoir besoin de passer par cette étape, maugréa Harry. J'espérais plutôt que vous…

- N'espérez plus et réfléchissez, le coupa Snape en désignant la table.

Vexé de se faire encore traiter comme un vulgaire élève de première année, Potter se plaça face aux ingrédients, les mains appuyées sur le bureau et plongea dans un silence à la fois boudeur et concentré. Severus en profita pour l'observer. Le jeune homme avait changé, cela était indéniable. Il était toujours arrogant, on ne pouvait le lui enlever. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'irrémédiablement nouveau, quelque chose qui lui plaisait.

- Pourquoi n'avoir pas dormi ?, susurra-t-il brusquement. Stressé par ce premier cours ?

- Absolument pas, répondit Harry d'un ton agacé, gêné dans sa réflexion.

- Vous êtes sujets à des insomnies ?, insista Snape.

- Si vous ne me laissez pas réfléchir tranquillement, je…

- Vous devriez être capable de faire les deux, sans perdre votre sang froid.

Potter fixait les yeux noirs de Severus, et tâchait de se calmer. Visiblement, l'ancien espion voulait mettre sa patience à l'épreuve. Il allait retourner la situation à son avantage. Avec un sourire entendu, il retourna à l'observation des ingrédients tout en répondant à la dernière question.

- Je n'ai plus fait d'insomnies depuis la mort de Voldemort.

Le ton posé aurait presque pu faire ricaner Snape, tellement c'était évident que le brun retenait sa colère et sa fierté.

- Donc comment occupez-vous vos nuits ?, lâcha-t-il enfin.

- En discutant avec Draco, pourquoi ?

Harry se détourna des ingrédients et s'appuya nonchalamment contre la table avec un sourire conquérant, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Vous discutez ?, s'étonna Severus.

- Nous pourrions faire une pâte pour brûlure, annonça Potter sans répondre. A condition de rajouter à votre liste une pincée de poudre de racine de chou mordeur de Chine.

Snape fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de la table, repoussant sans ménagement son collègue. Il inspecta les ingrédients qu'il avait lui-même disposé. Il se flagella mentalement. Cet idiot avait raison.

- La poudre n'est pas obligatoire, argumenta-t-il.

- Elle l'est, et vous le savez parfaitement. Sans cette racine de chou, la pâte n'aurait pas la moitié de l'efficacité qu'elle devrait avoir. Vous l'aviez oublié !, devina victorieusement Harry.

- Absolument pas, nia Severus. Je voulais voir si…

- Oh à d'autres Snape ! Je vous connais bien mieux que vous ne le pensez.

- Je ne crois pas, non, siffla le maître des potions d'un ton froid qui calma les ardeurs de son ancien élève.

Potter recula d'un pas, reconnaissant tacitement qu'il était allé trop loin dans la familiarité. Il leva les mains en signe d'apaisement et s'expliqua.

- Professeur Snape, en vous demandant votre aide, je m'attendais plutôt à ce que nous échangions sur les programmes de nos cours respectifs, afin de montrer à Dumbledore à quel point nous serions prêts pour l'année prochaine.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de vos idées pour les cours de DCFM, rétorqua Severus, sachant très bien qu'il jouait au mauvais perdant.

- Et je n'ai pas besoin que vous testiez mes connaissances en potions.

Ils s'observèrent un moment, se défiant du regard. Pourquoi ne parvenaient-ils pas à aller au-delà de leurs différents ? Harry songea brusquement à Draco, qu'il avait laissé en pleine érection au milieu de ses draps. Il se fit la remarque que lorsqu'il était avec le blond, il pensait aux sarcasmes de Snape, et lorsqu'il était avec ce dernier, il se rappelait les soupirs de Malfoy. Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui ?

Pourtant, à présent, tandis qu'il se perdait peu à peu dans les yeux sombres, il commençait à comprendre les sentiments de Draco pour Severus. Légèrement perturbé, et ne voulant rien laissé paraître, il toussa et lança un sourire qu'il voulut assuré au professeur de potions.

- Je vous remercie pour ce premier exercice, lança-t-il. J'ai une matinée chargée de cours, donc si cela ne vous dérange pas, je vais aller me préparer.

Il passa devant Snape pour rejoindre la porte, mais son collègue le rattrapa par le bras et le ramena à lui, presque collé à son torse.

- Pouvez-vous me jurer que vous ne cherchez pas à blesser Draco en vous rapprochant ainsi de lui ?, siffla-t-il à quelques centimètres des lèvres du brun.

- Je l'apprécie vraiment, répondit Harry dont une main se posa automatiquement sur celle qui serrait son bras.

Ce contact les fit frissonner, bien malgré eux.

- J'espère bien, susurra Severus, car j'ai de quoi vous faire chanter si besoin.

- Vraiment ?, ricana Potter. Et quoi donc ?

Sans répondre, Snape tira un peu plus sur son bras, le collant pour de bon contre son torse et posa aussitôt sa bouche sur celles de son collègue. Surprit, Harry laissa échapper un petit cri qui permit à Severus de glisser sensuellement sa langue entre ses lèvres. Les yeux de Potter se fermèrent doucement sous cette caresse, se laissant immerger par le parfum du professeur de potions. Il agrippa les bras forts qui le serraient, et s'abandonna à ce nouveau plaisir.

Le baiser n'avait rien de suave : il y avait toute la violence d'un désir opprimé et interdit. Au fond de lui, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher à l'aveu que Draco lui avait fait plus tôt dans la nuit. La culpabilité l'étouffa brusquement et il repoussa Snape, à bout de souffle.

- Je…

- Le voilà mon argument Potter, le coupa aussitôt Severus en posant une main habile sur l'entrejambe gonflée du jeune homme.

- Hey !, se défendit celui-ci. Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas…

- Je ne vous demande pas de pouvoir, ricana Snape, je constate simplement que vous en auriez potentiellement envie.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous donne un quelconque argument contre moi, répliqua Harry en s'éloignant de la tentation que représentait désormais Severus. Toute la communauté sorcière connaît mon homosexualité.

- Je ne pense pas qu'Albus accepterait de vous donner mon poste si je lui raconte qu'à la moindre occasion vos hormones vous jouent clairement des tours.

- A la moindre occasion ?, siffla Harry. Vous m'avez carrément sauté dessus ! Comment voulez-vous que je reste froid ?

- C'est très flatteur, merci, rigola Snape d'un ton plus doux.

Agacé de le voir rester si froid, Potter revint sur ses pas et se plaqua de lui-même contre la robe noire du professeur de potions.

- Laissez-moi vous prouver que je peux vous faire réagir de la même façon, à la moindre occasion.

Prenant en main la situation, laissant son orgueil prendre la place de sa culpabilité, il ravit de nouveaux les lèvres fines de Severus, le poussant violemment contre l'établit. Il ne se gêna pas pour appuyer sa virilité contre l'entrejambe de son collègue, lui faisant sentir tout son désir. Le premier gémissement lui donna la victoire : il s'écarta doucement avec un grand sourire.

- Gardez-vous toujours votre baguette magique dans la poche ou bien serait-ce…

- Ça suffit Potter, grogna Snape en se redressant pour garder contenance. Il me semblait que vous aviez des cours à préparer.

- Tout à fait, approuva Harry en s'éloignant enfin. Je vous souhaite une excellente journée Professeur !

Severus n'eut qu'à passer sa langue sur ses lèvres pour savoir que cet interlude ne serait qu'un début. Potter ne gagnerait pas la partie si facilement…

Draco avait décidé de travailler dans le verger durant cette belle journée. Le soleil d'Ecosse tombait sur ses épaules nues tandis qu'il installait de nouveaux pommiers, les alignant au cordeau. La sueur naissait sur son torse, ses mèches blondes collaient à son front et son pantalon très large qu'il mettait pour ces travaux lui tombait déjà sur les hanches. De la pointe de sa baguette, il déplaçait des brouettes de terres, creusant les trous, installant les arbres après avoir taillé leurs racines.

Il était donc très concentré, en train de vérifier la bonne santé des premiers arbres qu'il avait déjà plantés, lorsque deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de lui.

- Tu ne peux plus te passer de moi Potter, soupira-t-il, cachant pourtant un léger sourire satisfait.

- Parce que Potter te prend aussi dans ses bras ?, murmura une voix dans son cou.

Draco se retourna vivement pour se serrer contre son visiteur surprise.

- Tu m'as manqué Sev, souffla-t-il.

- Ceci ne répond pas à ma question, rigola Snape en écartant le jeune homme pour s'approcher d'un pommier.

- Bah, quand on discute lui et moi, parfois, répondit Malfoy de façon évasive.

- Oui, il m'a déjà dit que vous discutiez tard dans la nuit.

Draco fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais su comment se comporter avec cet homme qu'il avait découvert petit à petit, en différentes étapes. Il le croisait parfois au manoir Malfoy en étant jeune, puis il l'avait considéré comme un véritable mentor en arrivant à Poudlard, comme un modèle durant la guerre, choisissant d'être espion à ses côtés plutôt que mangemort comme son père. Les câlins, la tendresse étaient naturels entre eux. Mais pas la jalousie…

- Je ne suis pas jaloux, assura Severus après que Draco lui ait posé la question. Tes pommes sont très belles. C'est la maison de Potter là-bas ?, ajouta-t-il en désignant la vieille masure.

- Oui. Enfin… c'est plus un simple toit qu'une maison, ricana Malfoy.

- En effet.

Le botaniste avait effectivement choisi d'installer le coin verger juste derrière la maison et ils pouvaient ainsi constater de près que c'était davantage une ruine qu'un nid douillet. Draco attrapa ses outils et se dirigea vers la rangée d'arbres suivante.

- Tu n'as plus de cours pour aujourd'hui ?, lança-t-il.

- Pas cet après-midi, reconnut Severus. Tout se passe bien avec Potter ?

Le blond releva la tête vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu es venu me voir, ou me parler de ton collègue ?

- Excuse-moi, soupira Snape en posant sa main sur une joue pâle. Te voir bien sûr. J'ai tellement pris l'habitude d'être tout le temps avec toi pendant la guerre que…

Il laissa planer un silence, souriant doucement, ne parvenant pas à dire son ressentit.

- Que je te manque, maintenant que nous avons repris nos activités chacun dans notre coin, termina Draco en rigolant.

Severus hocha la tête, approuvant, et le laissa retourner à son labeur. La conversation se poursuivit naturellement sur leur travail respectif. Mais penché sur ses arbres, Malfoy ne voyait pas les regards glisser sur son dos nu, il n'entendait pas les pensées perturbées de Snape. Lorsqu'il se retourna pour proposer au professeur de rester dîner avec lui, Severus ne put qu'approuver en le remerciant.

- Tu sais si Harry finit tard ce soir ?, ajouta Draco tandis qu'ils retournaient en marchant vers la serre, appréciant les derniers rayons du soleil au ras des cimes des pommiers.

- Parce que tu crois que je connais son emploi du temps par cœur.

Malfoy haussa les épaules, se désintéressant des sarcasmes que les deux hommes devaient probablement se lancer en permanence à Poudlard.

- Il n'avait qu'un seul cours cet aprèm, finit par grommeler Snape, avouant sa défaite devant l'éclat de rire du blond.

Draco passa un bras autour de ses épaules tout en continuant leur marche.

- J't'adore, rigola-t-il, se retenant de dire toute la vérité qu'il y avait derrière ces mots. Du coup, tu ne t'étonneras pas si Harry nous rejoint. Il passe toujours par chez moi avant de rentrer dans son taudis.

Snape grimaça mais ne fit aucune remarque, préférant le taquiner sur sa technique pour faire rougir ses pommes.

- Comment ça ?, s'étonna le blond en posant enfin ses outils à côté de sa serre.

- C'est habituel de jardiner à moitié nu ?

- Il faisait chaud !, se justifia aussitôt Draco en rougissant.

Il le lança aussitôt sur la recette d'une nouvelle potion pour changer de sujet, l'entraînant vers ses chaudrons, tâchant de rester naturel, évitant de penser à Harry qui allait arriver, dont ses draps portaient encore l'odeur, et qui connaissait son secret. Entre ses deux hommes, son cœur amoureux avait de quoi craquer…

**à suivre...**

* * *

Hihi... Harry va-t-il encore arriver en retard ? Comment cette deuxième "rencontre" à trois va-t-elle se passer ? Vous saurez tout demain dans le cinquième chapitre "Mon sixième est perturbé". Gros bisous et encore merci !


	5. Mon cinquième est perturbé

**Disclaimer :** tous les persos appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Couple :** HP/SS/DM !

**Résumé :** Mon premier est blond, mon second aimerait avoir le poste de DCFM, et mon troisième a des lunettes. Ils ont tous, sans le savoir, le même secret... l'amour.

**Petit post it :** Bien, il est minuit cinquante-quatre, j'ai donc 54 minutes de retard ! J'en suis désolée, ma journée a été un peu plus remplie que prévue. J'espère que pour celles et ceux qui faisaient leur rentrée aujourd'hui tout s'est bien passé ! ^^

Je vous livre donc le cinquième chapitre qui m'a donné du mal, je l'avoue. Je me torture l'esprit avec ce "trouple" ! Mais j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Mon cinquième est perturbé.**

Harry quitta le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore légèrement agacé. Il avait voulu mettre au courant le vieux directeur que Snape et lui souhaitaient échanger leur poste à la rentrée prochaine. Et au lieu de s'intéresser à cette situation, Albus n'avait fait que lui demander comment il s'entendait avec son collègue, et comment les choses se passaient chez lui, avec Malfoy. Quel intérêt pouvait avoir ces informations à côté d'un bouleversement dans l'organisation du corps professoral ?

Il rejoignit donc son bureau d'un pas vif et s'attela à sa dernière tâche de la journée : écrire à Remus. Une fois par semaine, il prenait des nouvelles du couple installé en Italie, ne voulant pas perdre contact avec eux. Sa vieille horloge sonna soudain vingt heures, et il envoya son hibou rapidement avant de fermer la porte de son bureau.

Il descendit aux cachots, croisant un groupe d'élèves se rendant dans leur salle commune. Arrivé devant la porte des appartements de Severus, il frappa, attendant une réponse qui ne vint jamais.

- Snape, c'est Potter !, lança-t-il en réessayant.

Il essaya d'ouvrir, mais la poignée restait obstinément bloquée.

- Je veux seulement m'excuser et… j'ai parlé à Dumbledore !

Après avoir attendu quelques instants il tourna les talons, en soupirant. Le professeur de potions ne voulait visiblement pas le voir. Déçu, et espérant pouvoir renouer le dialogue dès le lendemain, il décida de rentrer chez lui.

En apparaissant devant les grandes grilles de son parc il se demanda un bref instant s'il allait passer par chez Malfoy ou non. Il avait encore en tête les sensations des baisers échangés avec Snape, et la culpabilité lui vrillait les entrailles rien qu'en imaginant devoir affronter le regard de glace du blond. Pourtant, ses pas le dirigèrent naturellement vers la serre dont les grandes verrières diffusaient une douce lumière dans la nuit.

- Draco ?, appela-t-il en entrant.

- Il est dans sa cuisine, lui répondit une voix reconnaissable entre tous.

- Snape !, s'étonna Harry. Je… je suis justement passé chez vous. Je croyais que vous refusiez de…

- Evidemment vous avez été incapable d'imaginer que je pouvais me trouver ici, ricana Severus.

Le maître des potions était penché au-dessus d'un gros chaudron, au milieu des serres. Il avait attaché ses longs cheveux bruns, dégageant ainsi son visage fin sur lequel se reflétait la lueur des flammes. Un instant perturbé, Potter l'observa en silence.

- Je suis content de vous voir, finit-il par dire en s'approchant. Que faites-vous ?

- Je surveille cette invention de Draco. A votre avis, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Harry ricana.

- Vous cherchez encore à me tester, ça devient lassant.

Mais il se pencha malgré tout sur le chaudron, humant et observant la texture épaisse qui bouillonnait doucement. Sourcils froncés, il avoua qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce que la préparation pouvait donner.

- Evidemment, se moqua Severus en attrapant un torchon pour s'essuyer les mains. C'est une chose de connaître toutes les potions du programme, ç'en ai une autre d'être capable de distiller une nouveauté pour comprendre ce que…

- Arrête Sev, lâcha une voix douce.

Draco venait de les rejoindre, un grand plat remplit de feuilletés au potiron dans les mains. Il le posa sur un établit où trois assiettes avaient déjà été disposées.

- Il s'agit d'une pâte frigorifique pour mes fleurs, expliqua-t-il en les rejoignant autour du chaudron. Je veux essayer de créer des roses givrées été, printemps, automne comme hiver, de jour comme de nuit, quelle que soit la météo.

- Ingénieux, n'est-ce pas Potter ?, ricana Snape en passant un bras autour des épaules de Malfoy.

Le cœur d'Harry faisait des bonds dans sa poitrine. En croisant les yeux noirs de son collègue, il se revoyait en train de l'embrasser. En observant le visage du blond, il lui semblait encore entendre ses gémissements. Et en permanence, l'aveu de Draco tournait dans son esprit. Les voir tous les deux si proches le perturbait de nouveau.

- C'est… très ingénieux, répondit prudemment le brun. Cet abruti de serpentard a toujours de fabuleuses idées, ajouta-t-il d'une voix douce.

- Bien, ça suffit, grogna Malfoy en repoussant Severus pour se diriger vers la table improvisée. Maintenant on mange, et sans sarcasme.

- Je ne veux pas m'imposer, lâcha Harry en reculant.

Mais c'était sans compter la détermination du blond qui le rattrapa par la main et l'attira vers la première chaise.

- Pour une fois que tu ne rentres pas après minuit, j'apprécierais que tu restes manger avec moi. Euh… nous, se reprit-il en invitant Snape à s'asseoir à son tour. En plus, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire, continuait-il en servant ses invités. J'ai reçu un courrier du professeur Dumbledore qui…

- Ah bon ?, s'étonna Harry. Je l'ai vu tout à l'heure il ne m'en a rien dit.

- Vous êtes allé voir Albus ?, lâcha Severus en fixant son collègue. Ne me dites pas que vous lui avez parlé de notre accord ?

- Et bien, ça me semblait important de le mettre au courant, expliqua Potter. Il n'y a aucune raison à ce qu'il ne soit pas…

- Bien sûr que le directeur doit être au courant !, s'emporta Snape. Mais nous aurions pu y aller ensemble Potter !

- Je n'avais pas envisagé que vous accepteriez de…

- Si vous ne vous la bouclez pas immédiatement, siffla soudain la voix de Malfoy, sur un ton particulièrement froid, je vous jure que vous ne remettrez plus jamais les pieds ici.

Les deux bruns se tournèrent vers lui. Il se tenait parfaitement droit, lèvres pincées, sourcils froncés, le regard fixé sur un point droit devant lui. Harry et Severus se jetèrent un coup d'œil avant de retourner à leurs assiettes, en silence.

- Puis-je raconter ma vie à présent ?, susurra Draco de cette voix toujours glaciale.

Ils hochèrent la tête, enfournant de grosses bouchées de feuilletés.

- Bien. Je disais donc que j'avais reçu un hibou de Dumbledore qui me demandait si je pouvais, d'ici la fête d'Halloween à Poudlard, faire pousser une centaine de citrouilles géantes. Je crois qu'Hagrid a des soucis avec le potager de l'école, il est envahi de Billywigs et a beaucoup de mal à s'en défaire.

- De Billywigs ?, s'enthousiasma Harry. Nous pourrions aller l'aider pour récupérer le plus de dards possibles !

- Impressionnant, susurra Snape. Vous venez d'avoir une réaction digne des plus grands maîtres de potions.

- Et c'est reparti…, soupira Malfoy. On peut s'intéresser à moi deux minutes ?

- Non, là, c'était un compliment je crois, ricana Potter en lançant un clin d'œil moqueur à Severus qui ne releva pas. Donc, tu as accepté ?, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers le botaniste.

- Evidemment ! Il me paye dix gallions par citrouille ! A ce prix-là, je lui ai même proposé d'en graver certaines. Mais bien sûr, il me faut ton accord, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers son propriétaire.

Potter acquiesça, lui proposant de faire ce champ de cucurbitacées vers le verger, autour de sa maison.

- C'est très envahissant tu sais, le prévint Draco. Ça peut entourer ta baraque en quelques semaines.

- Parfait, on la verra moins comme ça ! C'est très bon tes feuilletés, lança-t-il ensuite en changeant radicalement de sujet.

Le blond reconnut en toute simplicité que ses petites bouchées étaient effectivement à tomber par terre et qu'il comptait profiter de son contrat avec Dumbledore pour lui proposer d'en faire pour le repas à Poudlard. L'idée parut intéressante aux deux autres qui approuvèrent.

- Maintenant vous pouvez recommencer à vous battre comme si je n'étais pas là, ricana ensuite Draco en débarrassant.

Il disparut dans sa cuisine, les laissant seuls. Harry sauta sur l'occasion pour se pencher vers Severus.

- Je suis désolé pour ce matin, murmura-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

- Désolé de quoi, exactement ?, demanda Snape en portant son verre à ses lèvres.

Potter suivit le mouvement avec un fin sourire.

- De vous avoir laissé frustré dans votre laboratoire, livré à vous-même, ironisa-t-il.

- Intéressant, susurra Severus en plongeant ses yeux d'onyx dans le regard d'émeraude de son collègue. Vous semblez persuadé de m'avoir vraiment troublé.

- Mais…, s'insurgea Harry. Je vous ai troublé ! Ne dites pas le contraire Snape, siffla-t-il en le menaçant du doigt. Ou bien…

- Quoi ?, ricana son collègue, constatant qu'il était toujours aussi facile de mettre hors de lui ce jeune lion. Vous allez recommencer ?

- Ne me tentez pas, vous perdriez bien plus que…

Mais Potter se redressa brusquement, cessant toutes ces menaces lubriques : Draco les rejoignait.

- Vous parliez de quoi ?, demanda aussitôt le blond en posant un plateau de fruit devant eux.

- De rien !, lança Harry un peu précipitamment.

- Des cours de potions que je donne à cet imbécile, répondit Severus en même temps.

Les sourcils de Malfoy s'arquèrent, mais il se rassit, sans rien dire.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de cours Snape, renchérit Potter, sautant sur l'aubaine pour dissiper le malaise.

Puis il se leva, refusant de la main les fruits que lui tendait Malfoy.

- Je vais rentrer, lança-t-il. Merci pour ce repas Draco. Professeur Snape, à demain j'imagine.

Le botaniste le raccompagna jusqu'à la sortie de la serre. Dehors, le vent frais de la nuit les fit frissonner. Draco avait terriblement envie de se serrer contre le brun, d'autant plus que celui-ci semblait fatigué et un peu perdu.

- Est-ce que ça va Potter ?, murmura-t-il en le retenant quelques instants par le bras.

- Tu pourrais profiter de cette soirée pour parler avec lui, non ?, lança Harry au lieu de répondre.

Malfoy rigola doucement, surprit par cette remarque.

- C'est plus compliqué que ça, répondit-il. Si les choses avaient dû évoluer, on…

- Rien du tout, le coupa le brun. Vous êtes deux serpentards, le courage n'est pas votre fort. Donc si tu veux que ça bouge, à toi d'aller vers lui.

- Très bien Potter, ricana Draco, arrêtant là cette étrange conversation. Merci de jouer les entremetteurs et bonne soirée.

Il regarda Harry s'éloigner dans le parc, songea un instant qu'il devrait commencer les travaux de l'allée qu'il avait prévu de faire entre la serre et la vielle maison, puis retourna à l'intérieur. Snape était près du chaudron, tournoyant une grande spatule dans la mixture.

- Tu n'as pas oublié le baiser du soir ?, lança ironiquement Severus en voyant le blond revenir vers lui.

Malfoy leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête.

- Depuis quand es-tu jaloux ? Et de qui exactement ?, suggéra-t-il sans laisser paraître que son cœur venait de vivre une accélération incroyable.

- De lui, répondit doucement Snape en reposant la spatule. De toi aussi, de vous.

- Il n'y a pas de nous entre Potter et moi, répliqua Draco en s'appuyant sur son établit.

- Tu le regrettes ?

Le jeune botaniste haussa les épaules.

- On s'entend bien… je veux dire qu'on s'entend mieux qu'avant, se reprit-il en rigolant devant l'air narquois de Severus.

- Et tu es seul depuis longtemps, suggéra Snape.

- Je ne me suis jamais senti seul, avoua Draco en le fixant au-dessus du chaudron.

Harry avait raison. Peut-être qu'il était temps pour lui de se jeter à l'eau et de formuler ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Mais alors qu'il commençait à réfléchir aux bons mots à employer, il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait. Sa récente proximité avec Potter le troublait, sans pour autant éteindre cette vieille flamme brûlant pour le maître de potions. Abandonnant l'idée de trouver les termes adéquats, il préféra agir.

Contournant son établit, il s'approcha de Snape, le cœur battant. Le brun, surprit par son silence, se tourna vers lui, attendant. Lentement, Draco reproduisit les gestes qu'ils avaient l'habitude d'échanger depuis la guerre, posant ses bras autour du cou de Severus. Puis il avança son visage et frotta son nez contre une joue du brun qui automatiquement, posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

- Tu ne t'aies jamais senti seul…, chuchota Snape, reprenant les derniers mots du blond.

- Aide-moi Sev, souffla Draco.

- Comment ?, lâcha le brun dans un murmure.

- En fermant les yeux.

Après un long échange visuel, Severus abdiqua. Plongé dans le noir, il se concentra sur la sensation de ses mains sur les hanches du blond. Et bientôt, deux lèvres d'une douceur infinies vinrent se poser sur les siennes. S'interdisant de rouvrir les yeux, il se contenta d'appuyer un peu plus, sans approfondir, attirant le corps de Draco contre le sien. Puis les lèvres glissèrent le long de sa mâchoire, jusque dans son cou.

Et la tête blonde resta là, lovée sur l'épaule de Snape qui reprit contact avec la douce lumière des serres.

- Je me suis jamais senti seul non plus, murmura Severus en posant une main dans le dos de Malfoy. Pas avec toi dans ma vie.

- Et soudain, rideau sur la guerre, souffla Draco. Plus de missions ensemble, toi à Poudlard, moi au manoir.

- Et soudain, Potter, ajouta Snape en se détachant légèrement pour le regarder.

- Harry n'a rien à voir avec ça, grommela le botaniste en se retournant vers son chaudron pour baisser le feu.

- Sans vouloir jouer le rôle d'Albus, rigola Severus, je pense que Potter va avoir quelque chose à voir avec ça.

- Et c'est quoi « ça » ?, lança Draco en se retournant vers lui.

Snape leva les mains en l'air en signe d'abandon.

- J'ai très largement dépassé mes capacités de réflexion pour ce soir Dray, lança-t-il. Je vais rentrer.

Malfoy acquiesça, reconnaissant lui-même que les émotions de la soirée lui suffisaient. Comme pour Harry un peu plus tôt, il raccompagna l'ancien espion jusqu'aux portes de la serre.

- Tes roses sont magnifiques, lança Snape en désignant les pots des fleurs luminescentes.

- Je suis d'accord, ricana Malfoy.

Mais il ne se moqua pas plus longtemps. Deux bras l'enserraient de nouveau et Severus prenait déjà l'initiative d'un second baiser, plus abrupte, à peine plus sauvage, mais guère plus long. Ils se quittèrent dans un soupir et Snape transplanna après un dernier regard échangé sans un mot.

En entendant du bruit chez lui au beau milieu de la nuit, Harry n'hésita pas une seconde : il sauta hors de son lit et descendit ses escaliers en courant. Il ne portait que le bas de son pyjama et sa baguette magique. Son lumos éclaira vivement le visage troublé de Draco qui restait planté au milieu du salon.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Malfoy ?, s'agaça le bun en le rejoignant. Je t'avais pourtant demandé de ne jamais rentrer ici.

- Je comprends pourquoi, osa lancer le botaniste en désignant d'un mouvement vague l'état abandonné de ce qui semblait être un salon.

- Je ne te demande pas ton avis, rétorqua froidement Potter en lui attrapant le bras pour le tirer à l'extérieur. Une fois sur le perron, il referma soigneusement sa porte et lui demanda pourquoi il était venu le sortir de son lit au milieu de la nuit.

- Tu sais bien, non ?, murmura Draco.

Il lui prit une main et la porta à ses lèvres.

- J'ai pris l'habitude de t'avoir dans mes bras pour dormir.

La colère du brun partit aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Il ne récupéra sa main que pour la poser dans la nuque de Malfoy et l'attirer à lui. Le baiser fut léger dans la nuit, les faisant frissonner.

- J'ai très envie de dormir avec toi aussi, susurra Harry. Mais je voulais te laisser avec Snape. Je pensais que…

- Oublie ça, viens.

Le blond les fit transplanner sans prévenir, juste devant la serre. Tout en l'embrassant et en glissant ses mains sous son pull, il l'attira vers son studio, et finit par le pousser sur le lit.

- Tu sais que je dormais ?, rigola Potter.

Pour seule réponse, il obtint de voir son unique vêtement tomber au sol. Le botaniste grimpa à son tour sur le lit et s'allongea sur le corps nu du brun, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau avant d'arriver aux lèvres déjà rougies par l'appréhension. Harry répondit avec enthousiasme, abandonnant totalement l'idée de dormir. Du coin de l'œil, il observa Draco descendre sur sa poitrine et déclencher des frissons dans tous ses membres.

- Tu es réveillé maintenant ?, susurra Malfoy.

- A… absolument…, haleta l'enseignant.

Le blond remonta vers son visage, l'embrassant, lui mordillant le cou, déclenchant des soupirs de bien-être.

- Je peux continuer ?, demanda-t-il encore de sa voix suave.

- Affirmatif…

Leurs langues entamèrent aussitôt un doux ballet qui fit oublier au brun la sensation pourtant bien présente d'une pénétration lente et précise. La danse devint puissante. Draco se redressa au-dessus de Potter, s'installant plus profondément dans ce corps tendu contre le sien, enchaînant les va-et-vient. Il se délecta du visage abandonné de son amant, de ses lèvres entrouvertes et gémissantes, de ses yeux fermés par le plaisir.

Sentant les chairs du brun se resserrer autour de son sexe, Malfoy explosa, ne pouvant tenir plus longtemps. Harry le suivit aussitôt dans un cri retenu par son poing sur sa bouche. Le blond se laissa retomber sur le lit, à côté de Potter qui vint aussitôt se serrer contre lui, emmêlant leurs jambes. Ils restèrent ainsi, reprenant leur souffle en silence, jusqu'à ce que le brun reprenne la parole, rompant cet état de grâce suivant la jouissance.

- J'en déduis que tu n'as pas parlé avec Snape.

Draco ne put retenir un soupir.

- J'en déduis que tu te poses trop de questions, répondit-il.

- Hier soir, c'était toi qui voulait absolument tout comprendre, lui reprocha Harry. Savoir si on avait baisé ou fait l'amour, savoir si…

- Et tu as trouvé la réponse ?

Potter se resserra davantage contre lui, déposant un baiser sur les lèvres fines.

- Je n'ai jamais pensé que c'était autre chose que de l'amour, murmura-t-il.

- Alors il n'y a plus de questions.

- Si, tu es amoureux de la chauve-souris.

Draco ricana dans le noir.

- Faux, j'ai des sentiments pour un homme au style inébranlable, à la peau douce, au regard de braise…

- Aux lèvres de feu, murmura Harry, ne pouvant se retenir de compléter la description du professeur de potions.

- Je ne parlais pas de toi Potter.

- Je sais.

- Mais ça aurait pu.

- Okay, là, ça me pose une nouvelle question !

- Pouvons-nous dormir ?, suggéra Malfoy, regrettant déjà ses sous-entendus.

- Tu as des sentiments pour moi ?

- J'ai des sentiments pour mon oreiller…, murmura Draco en baillant. Et pour tes bras autour de moi.

Harry fit mentalement une prière à son cœur pour arrêter de battre aussi fort, et glissa ses bras autour du corps pâle. Il déposa un dernier baiser sur une épaule, et sombra dans les bras de Morphée. Les questions seraient pour plus tard…

**à suivre...**

* * *

Voilà voilà ! Les choses avancent... Le sixième chapitre ne viendra peut-être pas demain, mais sans doute après-demain, car je fais ma rentrée à la fac demain (youpiii), donc je manquerai peut-être de temps. ^^

Et je ne peux pas vous donner le titre, je le cherche encore ! Mais quoiqu'il arrive, ce sera une sorte de dénouement... Encore merci de suivre cette histoire et à après-demain !


	6. Mon sixième est entreprenant

**Disclaimer :** tous les persos appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Couple :** HP/SS/DM !

**Résumé :** Mon premier est blond, mon second aimerait avoir le poste de DCFM, et mon troisième a des lunettes. Ils ont tous, sans le savoir, le même secret... l'amour.

**Petit post it :** Pardooon ! Je n'ai pas tenu mes engagements, je poste ce chapitre beaucoup plus tard que prévu ! La rentrée y est pour beaucoup. Et j'ai aussi dû m'occuper un peu plus d'un de mes trois chats que l'on a dû faire opérer d'une petite tumeur, rien de grave mais elle était un peu groggy après !

Bref, j'arrête avec ma vie ! Je vous dois aussi des excuses je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à vos reviews si gentilles ! =( Merci beaucoup beaucoup ! Pour répondre à l'une de vos questions qui revient souvent : je viens de rentrer en Master 2 Métiers du livre. ^^ Monde de l'édition, me voilàààààààà ! hum...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : mon sixième est entreprenant.**

Les journées sans cours étaient les meilleures pour le professeur de DCFM. Il se retourna dans son drap après s'être mentalement rappelé que le week end était là et qu'il avait donc tout son temps. Pourtant, ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement en grand, les souvenirs de la nuit passée lui revenant d'un seul coup. Le repas avec Snape et Malfoy, la nuit avec Draco, la chaleur de leurs baisers… Il repoussa le drap et se leva, nu comme un ver, une douleur bien connue au creux des reins : Malfoy y était allé un peu fort en voulant jouer au dominant. Il appela, mais le blond ne semblait plus être dans les serres.

Il s'habilla rapidement, enfilant un pull de Draco qui traînait sur une chaise, et un vieux jean qu'il trouva dans l'armoire du botaniste. Il traversa les serres, jetant un coup d'œil à l'établit où ils avaient dîné la veille. Eblouit par le soleil une fois dehors, il dut mettre sa main au-dessus des yeux afin de sonder du regard l'ensemble de son parc. Une silhouette se déplaçait vers le verger, derrière sa maison. Il transplana.

- Bien dormi Potter ?, ricana Malfoy en le voyant arriver, les cheveux hirsutes.

Au lieu de répondre, Harry vint directement se serrer contre lui, le forçant à lâcher le râteau qu'il tenait dans les mains.

- Redis-moi ce que tu m'as dit hier, murmura-t-il dans le cou du blond.

- Euh… à quel moment exactement ?, demanda Draco, légèrement perturbé par l'attitude câline du professeur.

- Juste avant de dormir, répondit Potter en le regardant.

Malfoy fronça les sourcils et réfléchit. Il savait exactement ce que voulait savoir le brun, mais il n'était absolument pas prêt pour reconnaître qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui. Il lui avait fallu de longs mois pour admettre qu'il était amoureux de Severus. Il allait certainement avoir besoin de temps également pour comprendre pourquoi son cœur battait si fort avec Harry.

- Je ne sais plus, finit-il par dire. Mais dis-donc !, ajouta-t-il en s'écartant. Ce sont mes vêtements !

- Je me voyais mal traverser mon jardin à poil, répliqua Potter en ricanant, déçu pourtant que le blond n'ait pas répondu à sa question. Tu fais quoi aujourd'hui ?

Draco lui annonça le programme de sa journée : planter les citrouilles pour Dumbledore, continuer les plantations au bord du lac, et commencer le tracé du chemin qui irait des serres à la vieille maison.

- Et toi ?

Harry réfléchit un instant, tout en observant le blond retourner la terre de son potager grâce à un sort du bout de sa baguette. Que pouvait-il faire ? Il était en week end et tous ses cours de la semaine suivante étaient prêts. Il songea d'abord qu'il pourrait jardiner avec Draco, se rapprocher de lui, profiter de ces petits moments qui ne lui appartiendront sans doute plus un jour. Mais avant, il devait absolument discuter, tout au moins essayer, avec Severus.

- Je comptais aller voir Snape, répondit-il.

- Toute la journée ?

- Non.

Malfoy lui fit un grand sourire en hochant la tête. Il devait reconnaître que c'était de plus en plus facile d'assumer avec Potter, de dire les choses.

- Tu reviens manger avec moi à midi ?

Harry acquiesça puis le laissa seul, pour se rendre à Poudlard. Le château résonnait des rires des élèves en week end. Il était déjà dix heures et la plupart des dernières années se préparaient à aller à Pré-au-Lard. Le jeune professeur traversa les couloirs en saluant les têtes qu'il reconnaissait, jusqu'au large escalier menant au bureau du directeur. Il murmura le mot de passe et laissa la première marche l'amener jusqu'à la porte. Comme d'habitude, il n'eut pas besoin de frapper que déjà, la voix de Dumbledore lui sommait d'entrer.

- Je suis content que tu te joignes à nous de si bon matin Harry, lança le vieil homme en ouvrant grand ses bras derrière son bureau pour l'accueillir.

- Que je me joigne… à vous ?, s'étonna poliment Potter en s'avançant.

- Vous êtes tombé du lit ?, s'enquit aussitôt la voix moqueuse de Severus Snape qui se leva d'un fauteuil.

Surprit sur le coup, Harry lui décrocha finalement son plus beau sourire sans répondre. Si seulement le maître de potions savait qu'il ne portait aucun sous-vêtement, il ne le jugerait sans doute pas ainsi de haut en bas.

- Je vais y aller Albus, lâcha ensuite Snape en lâchant le brun du regard.

- Je ne veux pas vous chasser, s'excusa aussitôt Potter, et puis je voulais justement venir vous voir après.

- Et tu voulais me demander quelque chose Harry ?, demanda Dumbledore tout en observant le manège des deux hommes.

- Et bien…, hésita Potter en jetant un coup d'œil à son collègue. Avez-vous réfléchi à notre éventuel échange de poste pour l'année prochaine ?

- Je crains que vous n'ayez d'autres choix que de continuer l'année prochaine ce que vous faites déjà très bien cette année, murmura le directeur en croisant ses mains sous son menton.

- Mais…

- Je reconnais que vous êtes tous deux excellents dans les deux domaines, le coupa Albus. Mais je me fais vieux, et je suis persuadé que vous aurez bientôt d'autres choses à penser.

Harry fronça les sourcils en le regardant. Il fut pourtant inutile d'insister, Dumbledore ne voulut rien dire de plus et leur annonça qu'il avait du travail par-dessus la tête. Les deux professeurs le saluèrent donc et quittèrent le bureau en se bousculant un peu au niveau de la porte pour être certains de ne surtout pas se laisser passer. Derrière eux, invisible, un sourire naissait sur le visage ridé du directeur.

Dans les couloirs, les élèves s'écartaient sur leur passage, avec un sentiment mélangé de crainte et de respect.

- C'est très plaisant de se promener avec vous, ricana Harry en essayant d'adoucir l'air revêche de son collègue en distribuant des sourires.

- Je ne vous ai jamais demandé de me suivre, rétorqua Snape en accélérant le pas.

- Je vous l'ai dit, je voudrais vous parler.

En soupirant, Severus l'entraîna jusqu'à sa salle de classe.

- Je vous écoute, lança-t-il en refermant la porte et en s'attelant à passer un coup de baguette magique sur chaque table d'élèves pour les nettoyer.

Il ne supportait pas de rester inactif avec la présence de cet homme contre son bureau. De quoi voulait-il lui parler ? Sans doute de ces baisers qu'ils avaient échangés. Il invoqua un torchon avec lequel il se mit à essuyer frénétiquement les paillasses, cachant ainsi le léger tremblement de ses mains. Il sentait le regard de Potter sur lui, mais se refusait de lever la tête. Il n'allait certainement pas lui faciliter la tâche.

- Est-ce que Dumbledore a une idée derrière la tête ?, lança enfin Harry.

- Aucune idée, répondit sombrement Snape, s'attendant à autre chose de la part du gryffondor.

Et de nouveau, le silence. Au bout de quelques secondes, Severus s'autorisa à jeter un coup d'œil vers Potter. Celui-ci s'était carrément allongé sur son bureau, dans toute sa longueur, laissant seulement ses jambes pendre dans le vide sur le côté, le regard perdu dans le vague au plafond.

- Faites comme chez vous surtout, s'irrita le professeur en faisant disparaître sa serviette d'un tour de baguette.

- Je suis persuadé qu'Albus prépare quelque chose, murmura Harry pour toute réponse. J'aimerais beaucoup comprendre.

Snape s'approcha de lui, une décision encore frêle naissant au creux de son estomac noué. Discrètement, il lança un sort de fermeture sur la porte de sa salle de classe. La clef tourna silencieusement dans la serrure. Puis, il se pencha au-dessus de visage du brun qui bloqua aussitôt sa respiration, surprit, ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver.

- De quoi vouliez-vous me parler exactement Monsieur Potter ?, susurra Severus.

- Et bien… de… de ça. De Dumbledore. Et de nos cours aussi. Et de…

- Je crois que je n'ai plus envie de vous écouter, le coupa Snape avant de poser directement ses lèvres sur celles de son ancien élève.

Le cœur d'Harry explosa et ses mains allèrent d'elles-mêmes se poser autour des épaules du maître des potions, approfondissant lui-même le baiser, en réclamant plus. Inconsciemment, il savait que c'était précisément ce qu'il était venu chercher. Ses pensées l'amenèrent un bref instant vers l'image de Draco, avant de s'abandonner totalement à la pression des mains de Severus sur ses hanches.

L'ancien espion l'attirait à lui, lentement mais sûrement, le faisant glisser du bureau pour le remettre debout. Une fois lové contre le corps chaud de Snape, Harry ne résista pas à glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux du brun, s'y agrippant même, plus très confiant dans la force de ses jambes pour le tenir debout.

Et puis l'air passa entre leurs lèvres, un souffle d'abord, puis un véritable vide. Severus s'écartait, sans lâcher le corps tremblant du plus jeune pour autant. Les yeux fermés, Harry laissa tomber ses barrières, éloigna ses remords, fit taire sa culpabilité, et ne rouvrit la bouche que pour murmurer :

- Recommencez…, encore…

Il ne vit pas le sourire vainqueur de Snape.

- Vous me suppliez ?, susurra ce dernier, trop heureux de la situation.

- Non Severus, répondit Harry en rouvrant les yeux pour apprécier l'expression du professeur en entendant l'utilisation de son prénom. C'était un ordre.

- N'en prenez pas l'habitude, répliqua Snape.

L'ancien espion glissa ses mains sous les cuisses du plus jeune et le souleva brutalement, se délectant de la surprise qu'il créa dans le regard de Potter. Personne n'imaginait que sous ses grandes robes noires de travail il cachait une musculature fine mais puissante. Accroché à son cou, Harry se laissa emmener sans rien dire, profitant seulement de la situation pour appuyer doucement son entrejambe contre le ventre de Severus.

Il reconnut les appartements des cachots, mais découvrit une nouvelle pièce : la chambre. Son cœur se mit à battre violemment lorsque Snape le fit tomber sur son lit et s'installa au-dessus de lui.

- Et à présent ?, souffla le professeur de potions. Voulez-vous me suppliez ?

Harry ricana en tapant dans un coussin pour s'y installer confortablement.

- Pourquoi faire ?, répondit-il. Puisque je vous laisse faire ce que vous voulez.

- Vraiment ?, murmura Snape en se penchant sur lui.

Il n'alla pas plus loin, restant à quelques centimètres des lèvres entrouvertes de Potter. Ce dernier sentait le souffle chaud de Severus glisser sur sa bouche et le corps au-dessus, se pressait doucement contre le sien. Il abdiqua, sans attendre, frustré.

- S'il vous plaît…, souffla-t-il en posant une main dans le dos de son collègue pour l'attirer à lui.

Le baiser reprit, enflammé, brûlant, sauvage. Les doigts habiles du maître des potions se glissèrent sous le pull de Potter, le lui retirant sans aucune difficulté. Le pantalon, en revanche lui donna davantage matière à réfléchir. Non pas que les boutons lui résistèrent, ni même la fermeture éclair qui glissa toute seule, mais il ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver directement face au désir évident du brun, dressé là, n'attendant que son bon vouloir.

- Est-ce une habitude ou une fleur que vous me faites de ne rien porter sous votre pantalon ?, susurra Severus en ôtant complètement le vêtement.

- C'est… un simple….concours de circonstances…, haleta Harry, profondément excité par le fait d'être nu entre les bras de Snape encore habillé.

- Je m'en doutais, ricana l'ancien espion en commençant à jouer avec le sexe dressé du brun. Mais je m'en sens flatté malgré tout.

Il appréciait particulièrement ces petites taches rouges qui apparaissaient sur les joues de Potter, témoins de son désir. Mais tandis qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à le torturer, il ne vit pas, ou ne fit pas attention à cette main tendue. Elle arrivait sur sa gauche et se posa avec une douceur infinie, tendre, sur sa joue un peu râpeuse. Elle glissa le long de sa mâchoire, partit explorer son cou avant de remonter, en moult frissons, dans sa nuque. Cette légèreté le surprit. Mais beaucoup moins que de sentir une deuxième main se glisser insidieusement sous ses vêtements et les détacher, les faire glisser de ses épaules, le mettant à nu, à son tour.

- C'est beaucoup mieux comme ça, murmura Harry contre lui.

- Effectivement, approuva Severus qui commençait à aimer plus que de raison cette main circulant dans son dos.

- Vous êtes…

- Magnifique, je sais.

- Non, ricana Harry. J'allais dire brûlant.

Snape lui lança un sourire moqueur avant de le basculer sur le lit et de le retourner. Puis il se pencha sur sa nuque, y déposant ses lèvres.

- Je suis brûlant et magnifique, susurra-t-il en glissant un doigt au creux des reins de Potter.

Le brun lâcha un léger gémissement contre l'oreiller avant de pousser ses hanches contre Severus. Comprenant le signal, celui-ci enfonça un second doigt, le préparant lentement.

- Par Merlin Snape !, s'agaça Harry, excité au plus haut point. Tu perds ton temps là !

Faussement choqué par le tutoiement, le professeur de potions abandonna toute douceur et se cala contre l'arrière train qu'il massait. La pénétration, brutale mais intense, fit crier de plaisir Potter qui s'accrocha aux barreaux de la tête de lit. Ses genoux glissèrent sur le drap, mais il se refusa de perdre pied, se renfonçant de lui-même sur le membre dressé et dur de Severus. Ce dernier le pilonna, avec force, haletant, admirant la chute de rein cambrée qui s'offrait à lui.

Ils ne faisaient plus qu'un, s'abandonnant l'un à l'autre, s'offrant sans pudeur.

- Je veux te voir, souffla soudain Snape.

Il aida Harry à se retourner, puis à se redresser. Le professeur de DCFM s'installa sur ses cuisses, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou. D'un mouvement habile, il prit en main le sexe de Severus et le plaça devant son entrée, s'asseyant en douceur. L'ancien espion reprit aussitôt les choses en main, l'aidant à se lever et se reposer, le pénétrant à la verticale. La sueur perlait sur leur torse qui s'entrechoquait à chaque coup de rein.

- Embrasse-moi…, murmura Potter aussitôt exaucé.

La caresse de leur langue, les frissons du bout des doigts, l'humidité du sexe tendu d'Harry… tout les fit exploser ensemble, s'accrochant l'un à l'autre, se resserrant pour ne pas perdre une seule parcelle de peau, de chaleur.

Ils retombèrent sur les draps, épuisés, toujours enlacés. Les doigts de Potter reprirent leur ballet léger sur l'épaule nue de Snape. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne vous imaginais pas si… tendre, souffla-t-il.

- Si tu me tutoies pendant l'amour, pour recommencer à me vouvoyer juste après, je risque d'être encore plus tendre, répliqua Harry, faussement vexé.

Severus ricana et l'attira à lui, l'entourant de ses bras.

- Tu n'aimes pas la tendresse ?, insista Potter à voix basse.

- Mmmh…, hésita le maître des potions. Pas l'habitude, avoua-t-il à mi- mots.

- Vraiment ?, s'étonna Harry. Il me semblait pourtant qu'avec Draco tu…

- C'est différent, trancha Snape.

Cette dernière phrase ramena le silence. Son dos contre le torse de son collègue, Harry ne put voir l'expression de son visage, et choisit de poursuivre ses arabesques sur les bras qui l'entouraient. Mais déjà, la douleur revenait. Son ventre se tordait légèrement, son cœur palpitait. Les choses ne lui avaient jamais parues si claires et si désastreuses à la fois : il était dans les bras d'un homme qu'il ne voulait plus quitter, et dont son premier amant, Draco, était amoureux depuis des années. Il ne savait plus très bien qui il trahissait, mais il avait la désagréable sensation d'être pris au piège entre deux feux.

- Je ne devrais pas être là, murmura-t-il soudain.

- Je sais à qui tu penses, répondit aussitôt Severus.

- Vraiment ?

- Draco.

Cette fois, Potter se retourna pour lui faire face. Assis à côté de l'ancien espion, il l'observa, à la dérobée.

- Tu… Tu étais au courant que… Mais… attends… tu es un monstre autant que moi dans ce cas ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es jamais allé lui parler ?

- Pour lui dire quoi ? Il a le droit de coucher avec toi s'il le veut !

Harry tiqua, ne comprenant pas très bien la répartie de son collègue, et surprit que ce dernier soit au courant pour ça relation avec Malfoy.

- Euh… c'est de ça dont on parle ?, hésita-t-il.

- De quoi d'autre sinon ?, ricana Snape. Si tu crois que je n'ai pas reconnu ce pull que Draco porte régulièrement…

- De ça, oui bien sûr, s'énerva brusquement Harry. Absolument pas du fait qu'il est fou de toi depuis plusieurs années !

Severus resta interdit au milieu de son lit tandis que Potter se rhabillait, continuant de parler, agacé par la tournure des événements et contre lui-même. Visiblement, il s'était fait avoir, et en beauté, par les deux serpentards.

- Voilà pourquoi je ne devrais pas être là ! Et je ne t'ai rien dit, siffla-t-il encore en pointant son doigt vers Snape. Tu n'es pas censé savoir ça, tout comme tu ne devrais pas savoir pour Draco et moi. Il ne s'est rien passé, ni ici, ni là-bas, nulle part ! Oubliez-moi, professeur Snape, lança-t-il pour finir en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Mais il n'eut pas besoin de l'ouvrir : Malfoy venait d'entrer. Son regard glissait d'un brun à l'autre, sans comprendre. Il n'y avait pourtant pas grand-chose à expliquer : Snape était encore nu sous ses draps, et Harry avait sa ceinture à la main.

Les émotions se triplèrent entre les trois hommes. Severus venait à peine de comprendre l'aveu à demi-mots que le blond lui avait fait la veille en l'embrassant que déjà, il le trompait avec un autre de ses amants.

- Draco !, lança enfin Harry, sortant brusquement de sa léthargie. Je suis désolé, je… j'allais partir, et…

- C'est bon Potter, le coupa froidement Malfoy. Je venais justement te chercher, car il est treize heures, nous devions manger ensemble, et comme d'habitude, tu es en retard.

Tandis qu'Harry se morfondait encore en excuses, Snape s'était levé, entouré du drap tel un empereur romain. Finalement, le professeur de DCFM ne put soutenir plus longtemps les yeux gris qui le fixaient sans rien dire. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Severus et décida d'abandonner la partie. Ces deux-là s'aimaient sans se le dire, et lui n'arrivait pas à faire un choix entre les deux. La solution la plus simple était de les laisser. Il passa donc devant Malfoy et sortit, en claquant la porte, ravalant des larmes de rage.

Les deux serpentards se retrouvèrent seuls, gênés autant par la situation que par le départ précipité du brun. Pourtant, lentement, Malfoy s'approcha de l'ancien espion et glissa ses bras autour de son cou. Severus s'avoua aussitôt vaincu.

- Je n'osais pas…, souffla-t-il. Je n'osais pas venir à toi, et tu… Je n'ai rien compris. Hier soir, j'ai cru…

- C'est bon Sev, le coupa Draco. Je t'aime, c'est tout.

Décidemment très entreprenant, Snape ne résista pas à une telle déclaration. Il lâcha son drap pour serrer le blond contre lui. Les joues pâles de Malfoy rougirent aussitôt en sentant sous ces doigts ce corps musclé et encore chaud de ses ébats avec Potter.

- Euh… Sev ?, se risqua-t-il d'une petite voix.

- Oui, pardon, moi aussi je… je t'aime, rigola doucement Snape.

- Non, c'est pas ça. Même si j'en suis ravi.

Severus lui sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser doucement.

- Alors quoi ?, murmura-t-il ensuite contre les lèvres fines du blond.

- Tu es à poil, fit remarquer Malfoy en s'écartant pour ne rien perdre du spectacle.

- Oui, c'est gênant n'est-ce pas ?, susurra Snape en le ramenant contre lui.

- Et donc, tu as couché avec Potter ?

- Je suis désolé.

- Est-ce qu'il t'a fait son truc là, avec la langue.

- Comment ça ?, s'étonna Severus, perturbé par la tournure de cette conversation.

- Oh il ne t'a pas dévoilé sa botte secrète, susurra Draco en promenant ses doigts sur le torse tant rêvé de son ancien professeur de potions.

- Tu veux me dire de quoi il s'agit ?, murmura Snape en posant ses mains sur les fesses du blond.

Il devait reconnaître que la situation était troublante, mais particulièrement excitante : un homme venait de quitter son lit, et un autre, tout aussi magnifique, prenait la place du premier.

- Non, il vaudrait mieux qu'il te montre lui-même.

- Comment ça ?

Severus sortit de sa torpeur et s'écarta du blond.

- Tu m'annonces que tu m'aimes et tu me jettes dans les bras de Potter juste après ?

- Te voir avec lui vient de me faire réaliser quelque chose : tu es accessible. Est-ce que tu comprends ?

- Non, répondit Snape en attrapant ses vêtements pour se rhabiller.

- Je n'ai pas ressenti de jalousie Sev.

- Et après ?

- J'ai juste pensé, si j'ai pu avoir Harry, et qu'Harry a pu t'avoir toi, je peux donc t'avoir aussi. Je veux dire… en plus.

- Jeune homme, la complexité de ce que vous êtes en train de…

- Il faut aller voir Potter, le coupa Draco en lui prenant la main. Il doit encore être en train de déprimer chez lui.

**à suivre...**

* * *

Tadaaaaaaam ! *court se cacher* Vous m'aimez bien quand même un peu... ? ^^ Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier ! Il s'intitule "Mon tout est un amour haut en couleur"... hu hu

Merci d'être aussi patients, présents, sympas, cools... Merci beaucoup, vraiment. Bisous !

Ps : je souhaite rendre à César ce qui appartient à César ! lol L'expression "trouple" que j'ai utilisé en note du chapitre dernier me vient de Fandasia ! XD Bises à toi !


	7. Mon tout est un amour plein de surprises

**Disclaimer :** tous les persos appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**Couple :** HP/SS/DM !

**Résumé des chapitres précédent :** Draco et Harry ont fini par se trouver et commencent à vivre une jolie histoire. C'est sans compter Snape qui se met à draguer ouvertement Potter, son collègue. Parrallèment, Malfoy confie à Harry qu'il aime Severus depuis longtemps. Se sentant pris u piège entre les deux hommes, Potter choisit de fuir et de les laisser. Comment les deux serpentards vont-ils pouvoi renouer avec lui ?

**Petit post it :** Mille pardon pour ce retard ! Voici enfin le dernier chapitre de Charade à trois. Je ne sais même pas comment m'excuser... je n'ai même pas pu répondre aux messages de tout le monde. Je savais bien qu'il fallait que je finisse cette fic avant la rentrée ! ^^ Bref, merci beaucoup pour votre soutien tout au long de cette histoire et à bientôt !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Mon tout est un amour plein de surprises.**

Le parc était plongé dans l'ombre d'un orage imminent. D'ailleurs, le tonnerre grondait déjà dans la vieille masure de Potter. Des craquements sourds résonnaient contre les murs, faisant trembler l'embrasure fragile des fenêtres. Chaque coup était accompagné d'un cri de rage, rauque et profond. A l'étage, Harry Potter démolissait le mur de sa chambre à l'aide d'une lourde masse, laissant les débris de pierres, briques et papiers peint tomber de l'autre côté, dans la salle de bain déjà blanchie par la poussière.

Il y mettait toute sa rage, tout son désespoir, tout son amour. Il ne voulait plus rien ressentir d'autre que cette douleur dans ses épaules à chaque fois qu'il levait son outil. Il cherchait à gagner à chaque coup, à faire tomber le mur au plus vite. Après il s'attaquerait à celui de la cuisine, en bas. Il voulait ouvrir l'espace, ne plus étouffer.

Soudain, alors qu'il projetait de nouveau sa masse en soufflant sa colère, il devina plus qu'il ne vit la présence de deux hommes dans la pièce.

- Harry !, lança Draco pour attirer son attention. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le brun se tourna vers eux, essoufflé et agacé de les voir ici. Il s'approcha d'eux, traînant la masse sur le parquet, menaçant.

- Pourquoi vous êtes là ?, siffla-t-il. Malfoy, je t'ai toujours interdit de rentrer ici ! Et c'est valable pour toi aussi !, ajouta-t-il en fixant Severus.

- On te cherchait imbécile, siffla Snape en voulant le calmer.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi, souffla Harry en se retournant vers son mur. Je vous ai laissé pour que vous puissiez rattraper le temps que vous avez visiblement perdu en jouant tous les deux avec moi.

Il reprit ses travaux sans plus tenir compte de leur présence, envoyant lourdement la masse contre les pierres qui s'effondraient, les unes après les autres. Il ne voulait pas choisir, et il ne voulait pas qu'ils lui imposent de les voir ensemble. Une brique à moitié branlante refusait toujours de tomber.

- Potter, tu connais la magie ?, lança soudain la voix moqueuse de Severus.

- Snape, tu connais mon poing ?, répliqua aussitôt Harry en lui lançant un regard noir avant de faire tomber la brique réticente, d'un coup de poing, justement, voulant prouver sa force et son dépit.

La seconde d'après, il hurlait. De douleur cette fois-ci. Aussitôt, Draco était près de lui, lui arrachant la masse et le tirant à lui pour l'éloigner des gravats.

- Tu n'es qu'un imbécile, siffla le blond en observant la main ensanglantée. Allez, on transplanne, ajouta-t-il en attrapant la manche de Snape.

Les deux bruns se laissèrent entraîner sans rien dire, atterrissant avec soulagement dans la serre où ronflait encore un feu rassurant sous le chaudron du botaniste. Harry fut forcé de s'asseoir sur un tabouret. Il se tenait la main, fixant le sol, brusquement apaisé. La tristesse faisait place à la colère. Severus était resté debout devant lui, et alors que Draco revenait avec une crème de sa composition, il s'abandonna.

- Je suis tombé amoureux…, souffla-t-il.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres fines du professeur de potions, tandis que Malfoy lui prenait délicatement sa main blessée pour le soigner.

- Et alors ?, demanda le blond.

- Te fous pas de moi la fouine, siffla Harry.

- Non, je veux dire… c'est grave ?

- Réfléchis Draco, s'interposa Snape. Ça doit sûrement être grave pour se fracasser la main contre un mur.

- Je ne sais pas, reprit Malfoy en étalant de la crème sur la blessure. Moi je trouve ça bien d'être amoureux. C'est assez épatant même.

- Je suis d'accord, approuva Severus en se retenant de rire.

Sourcils froncés et en silence, Harry tâchait de comprendre la logique de cette conversation. Il ne voyait qu'une solution : les deux hommes n'avaient pas saisi son aveu dans toute sa complexité.

- Je suis tombé amoureux de vous deux, bande d'abrutis, insista-t-il en relevant enfin la tête pour voir les yeux rieurs de ses deux amants. Moquez-vous autant que vous voulez. Le petit gryffondor qui tombe entre les griffes des deux pires serpentards de ma génération. Un bon titre pour le prochain numéro de la Gazette, n'est-ce pas ?

- Un serpent n'a pas de griffe, répliqua aussitôt Draco en lâchant enfin sa main, en bonne voie de guérison.

- Et la Gazette n'a pas besoin de savoir ce genre de détail, ajouta Severus.

Harry se releva, ne ressentant plus aucune douleur dans la main, et se planta face à eux.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit un détail, siffla-t-il. Vous vous êtes servis de moi pour vous rapprocher enfin. Je suis navré pour votre plan, vous n'aviez surement pas prévu qu'il marche aussi bien !

Severus soupira et s'écarta du botaniste pour venir poser ses mains sur les épaules de son collègue et lui fit un léger sourire.

- Arrête, murmura-t-il. Je n'ai jamais joué, ni avec toi, ni avec Draco.

Harry fixa les yeux noirs, plongeant dans ses émotions. Il ne voyait plus rien de moqueur sur le visage qu'il embrassait encore quelques heures plus tôt. Mais ses yeux s'écarquillèrent brusquement : Malfoy venait de se coller à son dos, posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

- Moi j'ai très envie de jouer par contre, susurra le blond dans son cou, tandis que le sourire de Snape s'agrandissait.

Le cœur d'Harry n'arrêtait plus de danser. Etait-ce vraiment ce qu'il pensait ? Perturbé et mal à l'aise, il s'écarta et recula doucement vers la porte de la serre.

- Je ne suis pas prêt, souffla-t-il. Pas pour ça. Jouez sans moi, acheva-t-il en sortant définitivement.

La nuit commençait à tomber à l'extérieur, et le froid avec. Il frissonna et se mit à courir dans son parc jusqu'au lac. Au loin, l'orage grondait pour de bon. Il se laissa tomber au bord de l'eau, se tenant la tête. Toutes ses pensées se mélangeaient. Après la guerre, il avait cru pouvoir suivre la voie toute tracée qu'on lui dessinait depuis son enfance. Et puis non, auror n'était pas un métier pour lui. Il voulait de l'échange, et non de la violence, il voulait se stabiliser, et non courir partout à la recherche de mangemorts.

Et puis Draco était arrivé. Draco et son sourire, Draco et ses fleurs, Draco et sa peau… Et puis très vite, la rentrée à Poudlard. Et Severus était entré dans sa vie à son tour, avec ses répliques, sa froideur, son corps…

Au loin, les grandes baies vitrées de la serre jetaient leur lumière douce sur l'herbe humide du parc. A l'intérieur, la chaleur était montée d'un cran. Si le départ de Potter avait déçu Malfoy, très vite il s'était laissé rassurer par la chaleur des bras de Snape. Sans trop savoir comment, ils s'étaient retrouvés sur le lit, s'embrassant tendrement. Et pour la première fois, leurs gestes avaient pris une teinte érotique, charnelle. Leur langue s'entremêlaient sans aucune retenue, leurs vêtements s'échappaient de leur corps sans gêne.

Severus prit très vite les commandes, glissant sur la peau pâle de Draco avec dextérité, chuchotant à son oreille pour lui faire oublier que Potter venait de partir, préférant renier ses sentiments que de tenter l'aventure.

- Dis-moi ce que tu veux Dray…, susurra-t-il en lui mordillant une épaule.

- Toi… maintenant…

Avec un rictus satisfait, Snape se plaça comme il faut au-dessus du blond et entra en lui avec douceur et force à la fois. Leurs gémissements emplirent aussitôt la pièce, tandis qu'un nouveau rythme s'imposait entre eux.

Dehors, Harry s'était relevé. Cette pause l'avait aidé à réfléchir, et au lieu de prendre la direction de sa vieille masure, il se laissa guider par les lumières attirantes de la serre. Une fois devant la porte, il décida d'écouter son instinct et tourna la poignée pour entrer. Les soupirs et la nouvelle chaleur de la pièce firent accélérer son cœur. Il referma derrière lui, le plus discrètement possible, et se dirigea à pas feutrés vers le coin aménagé en studio. Derrière la vitre à peine fumée qui séparait la chambre du reste de la serre, il put observer sans peine les deux corps qui se mouvaient l'un contre l'autre, l'un dans l'autre. Loin de ressentir de la colère ou une quelconque jalousie, il les trouva magnifiques.

Il fut pourtant bien moins discret qu'il ne le croyait, puisque Severus aperçut sa silhouette à peine cachée derrière un établit. Sans rien dire ni montrer qu'il l'avait vu, il se pencha dans le cou de Draco.

- Il est… revenu, souffla-t-il entre deux coups de rein.

Aussitôt, un sourire carnassier apparut sur le visage du blond.

- Dis-le…, parvint à dire encore Snape avant d'accélérer le rythme, appelle-le…

Malfoy poussa un long gémissement sous les assauts du brun et finit par murmurer le prénom tant désiré avant de le hurler.

- Ha… Harry !

Entendant cela, Potter serra les dents et plaqua une main sur son entrejambe. Sous son jean emprunté le matin même à Draco, son désir se faisait douloureux. Les deux hommes entremêlaient leur corps, joignaient leur bouche dans des soupirs excités, se chuchotaient son prénom sans prendre en compte sa présence… Ils explosèrent enfin, tandis que lui, toujours caché, ressentait une frustration extrême. Les souffles saccadés lui parvenaient, ainsi que le bruit des baisers. Il ne put se retenir : la décision de sa vie était prise. Il s'avança, sortant de derrière l'établit, et se planta face au lit, mains sur les hanches, défiant ses deux amants nus du regard.

- Je déteste que l'on parle de moi dans mon dos, siffla-t-il, admirant pourtant les courbes appréciables du brun et du blond encore enlacés.

- Oh… tu nous as entendus ?, s'étonna Malfoy d'un ton ironique.

Comprenant qu'il s'était encore fait avoir, Harry fronça les sourcils et porta les mains à sa chemise. Il en défit chaque bouton, lentement, observant les réactions des deux autres hommes. Ceux-ci s'étaient redressés sur leurs coudes et suivaient chacun de ses mouvements, se léchant les lèvres d'appréhension. Puis le jeune professeur s'attaqua à son pantalon, qui glissa le long de ses cuisses, dévoilant aussitôt son sexe, tendu à l'extrême contre son ventre. Une fois totalement nu, il grimpa debout sur le lit, et les poussa sans douceur, s'installant dos contre le mur, un oreiller derrière lui.

- Draco, suce-moi, ordonna-t-il d'une voix rauque mais pourtant autoritaire.

Le sourire du blond s'élargit et il obéit sans discuter, s'installant entre les jambes du brun et commença à lécher toute la longueur de ce membre chaud et déjà humide. Encore assit à leur côté, Severus sentit aussitôt son propre désir se manifester de nouveau. Il admira les mouvements de tête de Malfoy, les doigts de Potter qui glissaient entre les mèches blondes, son cou qui se dévoilait tandis qu'il rejetait la tête en arrière, fermant à demi les yeux. Il sentait qu'il pourrait jouir en se contentant de regarder ainsi les deux hommes qu'il aimait prendre du plaisir.

Mais c'était sans compter Harry qui brusquement, braqua ses yeux verts sur lui et lui tendit la main.

- Viens, lui murmura-t-il.

Naturellement, Snape s'approcha et s'installa à cheval au-dessus du torse du brun, plaçant son sexe devant le visage gourmant d'Harry.

- Dans trente secondes, susurra Potter, tu jouis dans ma bouche.

- Aucune chance, répondit Severus en ricanant.

- Ah ah… tu peux commencer à compter, insista Harry avant de le prendre entièrement.

Snape s'accrocha aussitôt à ses épaules en gémissant, appuyant son front contre le mur derrière le lit, plus très sûr de lui. Les mains de son bourreau passaient sur ses fesses avec une tendresse inconnue. Il sentit pourtant que l'une d'entre elles le quittait. Il jeta un coup d'œil en contre-bas, derrière son épaule. Harry venait de tendre deux doigts à Draco qui avait un instant délaissé la verge épaisse de Potter pour lécher sa main, laissant de longues traînées de salive. Harry, voyant que Severus avait vu ce geste, lui décrocha un large sourire.

- Prêt ?, susurra-t-il. On en est en à la moitié.

- Je tiendrai toute la nuit, se moqua Snape en agrippant la tignasse brune. Alors continue ton travail.

- Tu devrais t'accrocher Sev, suggéra Draco avant de reprendre sa propre activité.

Et tout alla effectivement très vite : tandis qu'Harry entourait de nouveau le membre tendu du maître des potions, tout en appréciant la caresse que Malfoy lui imposait, il glissa ses doigts humidifiés entre les fesses, poussant contre l'entrée. Severus ne put retenir un léger cri de surprise et frappa le mur du plat de sa main, se maudissant déjà. Il savait qu'il allait perdre, c'était trop bon : la bouche chaude du brun, les bruits de succions de Draco, et cette pénétration, assez nouveau pour lui, mais tellement agréable. Harry avait raison. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se laissa aller, s'abandonnant en gémissant.

Epuisé, il glissa sur le lit, contre le corps encore tendu de Potter. Celui-ci le fixait d'un fin sourire moqueur, les yeux assombris par le plaisir que lui procurait Malfoy, quelques gouttes de sperme glissant encore à la commissure de ses lèvres. Severus s'installa de tout son long et glissa sa main sous le menton du blond pour caresser la douceur des boules d'Harry.

- Je me vengerai…, susurra-t-il contre son oreille.

La respiration du brun s'accéléra brusquement et très vite, il explosa à son tour entre les lèvres expertes de Draco. Satisfait, celui-ci remonta jusqu'à son visage pour l'embrasser, avant de changer de partenaire, volant les lèvres fines de Snape. En les voyant ainsi, si intimes, Harry sut qu'il avait bien fait de revenir, qu'il était à sa place entre ces deux hommes.

- Je suis définitivement foutu, murmura-t-il en s'allongeant plus confortablement.

Malfoy revint sur lui, croisant ses jambes avec les siennes et entourant sa nuque de ses bras. Il posa ses mèches blondes dans son cou et soupira de bien-être.

- C'est juste parfait, souffla-t-il.

Severus se colla davantage contre eux et approuva.

- Vous êtes parfaits…

Ils s'endormirent ainsi, serrés, entourés. Au matin, la douce flagrance habituelle des roses vint chatouiller les sens des deux bruns. Le cœur battant, encore pas très à l'aise et intimidé, Harry se pencha vers son amant pour l'embrasser.

- La journée commence bien, rigola Snape contre ses lèvres.

- Attends, j'ai mieux, ricana Potter en désignant Draco à côté d'eux.

Le blond dormait encore à poings fermés, sur le ventre, la tête directement posée sur le matelas. Intrigué, Severus regarda Harry se redresser et aller secouer l'épaule de Malfoy.

- Hey, Drake, c'est l'heure, debout.

Un grognement sourd s'échappa de la poitrine du blond. D'un coup de coude, il renvoya l'inopportun et attrapa un oreiller en pestant.

- Faites chier !, s'énervait-il. Pouvez pas me foutre la paix !

Il plaqua le coussin sur sa tête et finit par se rendormir en grommelant encore quelques insultes à l'encontre des deux autres hommes.

- Très intéressant, reconnut Severus qui se retenait de rire.

Les deux bruns se levèrent et se préparèrent. Lorsqu'ils furent prêt pour se rendre à Poudlard dispenser leur science, Draco dormait encore. Les murs froids du château les firent frissonner. Snape accompagna Potter jusque dans sa salle de classe. Cinq minutes avant que les élèves, ne rentrent, ils étaient encore en train de s'embrasser, se plaquant à tour de rôle contre le mur du bureau.

La journée passa plus que lentement, entrecoupée d'un déjeuner sur le pouce pour les deux hommes qui avaient beaucoup de cours. Lorsqu'enfin il fut libre, Harry traversa les couloirs en direction du bureau de Dumbledore. Ce dernier l'avait convoqué dans l'après-midi. Il espérait que cette entrevue passerait rapidement, pour pouvoir rejoindre Snape, puis Draco. Lorsqu'il poussa la porte du bureau, le directeur était debout et déjà en pleine conversation avec… Malfoy.

- Ah ! Bonsoir Harry, lança le vieil homme en venant lui serrer la main. Nous n'attendons plus que Minerva et Severus, et nous serons au complet.

- Au complet pour quoi exactement ?, s'étonna Potter en jetant un coup d'œil impressionné à son amant secret.

Ce dernier avait quitté ses habituels vêtements de jardinier pour porter un élégant costume sorcier le mettant particulièrement en valeur. Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant bien ce qu'il se tramait. Voilà quelques temps déjà qu'il se doutait qu'Albus avait quelque chose derrière la tête. Visiblement, Draco en savait plus qu'il n'avait bien voulu le dire.

- Tu comprendras bien assez tôt, lui répondit Dumbledore en l'attirant par le bras. Veux-tu bien t'asseoir à ma place s'il te plaît Harry ?, lui demanda-t-il ensuite en le forçant presque pour l'installer sur le haut fauteuil professoral.

A peine Harry s'appuyait-il sur le bureau sans comprendre que la porte s'ouvrait sur McGonagal et Snape. Si Minerva salua Draco et Harry, absolument pas perturbée de les voir là, Severus, lui, fit une drôle de tête. Ses deux amants réunis dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard, l'un habillé comme pour une soirée de gala, l'autre assit derrière le bureau, cela avait de quoi l'étonner.

- Parfait !, lança Dumbledore, toujours debout derrière le siège de Potter. Nous sommes tous là.

- Dans quel but exactement ?, siffla Snape en croisant les bras.

- Oh, Severus, je vous en prie, rigola Minerva. C'est un grand jour !

- Je ne vois de quoi vous parlez, répliqua le maître de potions en lui jetant un regard noir.

- Et moi non plus, grommela Harry, mal à l'aise à être le seul assit dans la pièce.

- Je prends ma retraite !, lança Albus avec un grand sourire. Il était temps, vous l'avouerez. J'étudie la question avec Minerva depuis quelques mois, et la chose devrait être possible pour la rentrée prochaine.

D'abord très surpris, Potter n'avait rien su quoi dire. Mais finalement, il se tourna vers son ancien mentor et réagit en même temps que Severus.

- Albus, vous êtes tout pour cette école !, lança-t-il.

- Vous auriez pu me mettre au courant !, s'énervait Snape.

- Oh mais vous l'êtes, et bien avant tout le monde Severus, le calma aussitôt Dumbledore sans tenir compte de la réplique d'Harry. La majorité des gens ne l'apprendront que l'été prochain, avant la rentrée.

- Et finalement, que faisons-nous là ?, demanda Harry. Pourquoi les autres professeurs…

- Minerva est mon adjointe, le coupa Albus en levant les mains. Il était évident qu'elle devait être présente, ainsi que mon futur remplaçant.

Sourcils froncés les trois hommes présents dans la pièce se jetèrent un coup d'œil. Un silence venait de s'abattre dans le bureau. Seul Dumbledore er McGonagall se regardaient en souriant.

- Malfoy, siffla soudain Harry, ne me dit pas que tu étais au courant de tout ça !

- Absolument pas, Potter, répliqua Draco en insistant sur le nom, agacé que le brun reprenne cette mauvaise habitude dès qu'ils n'étaient plus chez eux. Je suis là pour les citrouilles. Je devais régler les dernières commandes avec Dumbledore.

- Ah, je constate que vous ne dites pas toute la vérité, rigola Albus en rejoignant le blond pour poser une main sur son épaule. Monsieur Malfoy était également venu me demander la possibilité de travailler à Poudlard l'année prochaine. Bien sûr, je ne peux plus prendre cette décision seul, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers le blond. Vous comprenez bien, Draco, que vous devez désormais vous adresser au futur nouveau directeur.

En disant cela, il se mit à fixer Harry avec un grand sourire. Brusquement, tous les visages se tournèrent vers lui, toujours assit derrière le grand bureau, comme s'il devenait l'attraction de cette petite réunion. Le cœur battant, refusant de comprendre, il regarda chaque personne. Les sourcils froncés de Snape, le large sourire heureux de Minerva, les petits yeux rieurs de Dumbledore, la surprise de Malfoy. Puis, brusquement, il se leva d'un bond et s'écarta du fauteuil.

- Albus !, lança-t-il. Vous n'y pensez pas !

- Bien sûr que si Harry !, approuva Minerva qui semblait se contenir depuis plusieurs minutes. Vous êtes le candidat idéal : jeune, dynamique, volontaire. Le monde vous aime, vous avez vos entrées au ministère.

- Mais je ne sais absolument pas diriger une école !, riposta Potter.

- La rentrée est loin, j'ai tout le temps de vous montrer les dossiers, le rassura Dumbledore.

Harry, désabusé, semblait chercher un nouvel argument lorsque son regard tomba sur le visage légèrement crispé de Severus.

- Snape ferait un bien meilleur directeur que moi !, lança-t-il en pointant le professeur du doigt. Il a l'expérience, il connaît l'école et…

- Et je n'ai aucune envie de jouer ce rôle, le coupa le maître des potions d'une voix légèrement plus froide qu'à son habitude.

- Harry, s'il te plait, l'encouragea Albus. J'ai déjà proposé ce poste à Severus et Minerva il y a bien longtemps, mais aucun d'eux ne le souhaite. Tu es le mieux placé, et tu as tout le temps pour apprendre. Veux-tu bien te rasseoir ?

Le brun retourna prendre possession de sa future place et se sentit soudain plus apaisé. Les choses se bousculaient quelque peu, mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Les quatre autres personnes l'observaient prendre ses aises et se calmer doucement. Enfin, Dumbledore sut qu'il ne s'était pas trompé lorsque Potter, s'appuyant sur le bureau, se tourna vers Draco.

- Et donc, Monsieur Malfoy, vous vouliez un poste dans notre belle école ?

Le blond fit la grimace, plus tellement sûr de lui.

- Oui je… j'ai besoin d'un apport régulier, et…

- Je ne te paye pas assez peut-être ?, le coupa Harry en reprenant le tutoiement.

Les deux anciens ennemis se défièrent un instant du regard, puis Draco se tourna vers Albus.

- Professeur Dumbledore, je préfèrerais de beaucoup négocier avec vous, lança-t-il.

- Je suis navré Monsieur Malfoy, mais la décision appartient au directeur qui signera votre éventuelle embauche.

Le blond poussa un soupir et vint se poster en face du bureau, s'appuyant dessus pour se pencher légèrement en avant.

- Tu me payes bien pour ce que je fais Potter, mais je veux plus. Je veux revenir dans le circuit, et ne plus travailler seul dans un coin. Je postule pour le poste d'aide jardinier auprès de Rubeus Hagrid.

Un long silence suivit sa demande. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Dumbledore. Les deux hommes semblèrent échanger leurs avis par ce simple regard. Une nouvelle lueur apparut dans les yeux de Potter.

- Hagrid n'a pas besoin d'aide, lança-t-il en croisant les mains et en se reconcentrant sur son amant. Ce serait une création de poste inutile. En revanche, ajouta-t-il avant que Malfoy n'eut le temps de soupirer de déception. Je peux te proposer un autre poste tout aussi intéressant.

- Lequel ?, demanda Draco en croisant les bras.

- Celui de maître des potions.

- Quoi ?, hurla Severus qui s'approcha à son tour du bureau, très mécontent.

- J'ai vu de quoi tu étais capable dans ce domaine, poursuivait Harry absolument pas perturbé. Et je pense que c'est l'explication de la présence du professeur Snape parmi nous. N'est-ce que pas Albus ?, demanda-t-il en se tournant, tout sourire, vers le vieil homme.

- A toi d'en juger Harry, lui répondit celui-ci, pourtant satisfait.

- Alors tu prends les rennes de la maison, siffla Snape, et la première chose que tu fais est de donner mon poste à quelqu'un d'autre.

- Si Draco l'accepte bien entendu, approuva Harry en lui lançant un clin d'œil effronté.

- Je refuse que…

- La seconde condition, le coupa Potter qui visiblement s'amusait beaucoup, serait que tu acceptes le poste que je vais laisser vacant en prenant la fonction de directeur.

Snape allait de nouveau riposter, un doigt tendu vers son amant, mais il resta là, immobile, semblant réfléchir à ses dernières paroles. Enfin, il se redressa, fier et arrogant.

- C'est dans votre intérêt à tous les deux, ajouta Harry en se levant.

- C'est dans l'intérêt de notre école, ajouta Dumbledore qui vint se poster à ses côtés, approuvant par ce geste les décisions de son futur remplaçant.

Draco fut le premier à accepter, très satisfait, tandis que Severus se contenta d'un hochement de tête, acceptant le poste de ses rêves en toute simplicité.

- Parfait !, lança Albus en retournant s'asseoir à sa place. Le contenu de cette réunion doit évidemment rester secret jusqu'à la rentrée prochaine. En attendant, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps Messieurs. Minerva, nous devons régler quelques détails.

Ils se saluèrent tous et les trois amants quittèrent le bureau. En silence, ils traversèrent le château jusqu'aux sous-sols, s'amusant des regards surpris des élèves se rendant à leur dortoir.

Le sourire charmeur et conquérant de Draco énervait les deux autres hommes qui l'entouraient, jaloux. Il marchait fièrement, laissant sa belle cape flotter derrière lui. Il se sentait heureux, simplement. Au détour d'un couloir où personne ne pouvait les voir, il osa glisser ses doigts dans les mains des deux bruns. Si Harry la serra brièvement avant de le relâcher, Severus, quant à lui, prit le temps de lui caresser la paume quelques secondes avant d'abandonner ce contact.

Jamais il ne l'aurait avoué, mais le maître des potions n'avait qu'une envie : celle d'attraper les deux autres hommes par les épaules et de les serrer contre lui, de les remercier. Mais il se contentait de les diriger vers ses appartements. La porte se referma enfin sur eux. Sans un mot, le propriétaire des lieux défit les premiers boutons de sa chemise et jeta sa cape sur le divan avant de se tourner vers les deux autres.

- Vous êtes fiers de vous j'imagine ?, leur lança-t-il sans méchanceté.

- Tu as le droit de sauter de joie Sev, rigola Malfoy. Moi j'en ai plutôt envie. Professeur de potions ! Le rêve !

- Oui, de rien au fait, maugréa Harry.

- Je comptais bien te remercier comme il se doit, rigola le blond en attrapant le futur directeur par la taille. Et puis, te féliciter également pour ta promotion, ajouta-t-il contre son oreille, le faisant frissonner.

- Comme il se doit ?, répéta Potter. C'est-à-dire ?

- En te montrant que tu n'es pas encore mon patron et que je peux faire ce que je veux de toi, susurra Draco.

- Je ne vous dérange pas ?, coupa une voix froide.

Les deux hommes se retournèrent vers Snape, qui avait fini de déboutonner sa chemise, laquelle pendait négligemment de chaque côté de son torse impeccable.

- Tu veux nous dire quelque chose ?, lui répondit Harry en se serrant davantage dans les bras de Malfoy.

- Oui, reconnut Severus en leur lançant un sourire sadique. Vous avez dix secondes pour aller dans mon lit. J'ai moi aussi quelque chose à fêter…

**THE END**

* * *

Elle est bien ma fin hin ? Muhahaha... Je tiens à vous signaler qu'un épilogue "hot" est possible. Mais vu mon emploi du temps actuel, j'ai préféré vous livrer la fin, et garder ce petit plus supplémentaire éventuel pour plus tard, lorsque j'aurai un peu plus de temps.

En tout cas, encore merci à tous, reviewers ou non, anonymes ou non ! Un gros smouack à tous et à très vite pour de nouvelles aventures (un OS Remus-Harry bientôt fini entre autre ! huhu) ! ^^ Bisous !


End file.
